Love Fury Passion
by Nixia
Summary: Elena wakes to find herself in transition, and struggles with the decision to feed and become a vampire, or die. While in transition, memories of her and Katherine return from a time before she met Stefan and Damon. Having an overprotective Salvatore and finding out Katherine sired her doesn't help. (Vampire Kelena)
1. Chapter 1

Silence was absolute within the Gilbert residence. A young brunette lay unconscious on her bed, undergoing a vampiric transition, after an unfortunate accident that led to the vehicle she was in to go over a bridge, brought forth her untimely demise. Though she was in such a state, she wasn't alone.

The Salvatore brothers had been near, both refusing to leave her side. A look of guilt remained plastered on their faces as they watched the girl they both love undergo the familiar transition they too once went through.

While this was taking place, Damon tried his best to hold back his hurt. However, they weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of anger and frustration that were threatening to fall. Why would his brother save Matt over Elena? He simply didn't know. He himself would have saved Elena in a heartbeat.

Stefan ignored the glare that was aimed at him. He sighed aloud as his brothers internal conflict was reaching its breaking point.

Damon paced around the bedroom with sheer impatience. He wanted to hear the young brunettes voice once again and tell her everything is gonna be alright. He had no doubt she would come to love being a vampire. It had many perks that he can see himself and her enjoying together.

"Why hasn't she awaken yet?"

"She was just involved in a severe car accident." Stefan looks over at his brother. "Give her some time, Damon."

"We've been waiting for a few hours!" The older Salvatore snapped back as he resumed his intent glare at his brother.

Elena awoke feeling severely disoriented. She Blinks rapidly trying regain her eyesight.

Damon's eyes widen. "E-Elena!"

Damon and Stefan were instantly by her side.

Elena groans and shakes her head. "What happened?" she asked with confusion.

Stefan grasped her hand softly. "You were in an accident."

Elena gasps as the memories returned. "Oh my God, Matt, is he..."

"Alive?" Damon glares at his brother. "Ask Stefan, the hero."

Stefan is silent for a moment. He wasn't sure how she was gonna handle the news. "He's fine."

Elena releases the breath she was holding. "Thank you. I thought that we were... How did you..."

Damon's glare gets more intense as he recalled why he was pissed at his brother. "Save you? He didn't."

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this had happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used vampire blood to heal you." Damon says sadly.

Stefan sighed as he continued for his brother, "And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena."

"Who's vampire blood do I have?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Damon responded as he glanced at her. That was the least of their problems.

Elena's eyes widen. "Oh my God. Do-does that mean that I... am I dead!?" As she said those words, the brothers nodded their heads sadly. "No, no, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was ready to die. I was suppose to die."

The Salvatore brothers stayed silent, not sure what to say. Both had different opinions on the matter. Stefan was saddened by her being a vampire. Damon was obstinate, he didn't care if she was a vampire, as long as she's able to live once more. But is being a vampire really living? He was sure the question will be asked later.

"Elena, please just complete the transition." Damon asked as he held up a cup of human blood.

Stefan growled at his brother for rushing things. "She has all day before she has to feed, Damon."

Elena shook her head frantically at the idea of consuming human blood. "I don't wanna be a vampire."

The older Salvatore sighed. "Elena, have you forgotten about your brother?" he continued, "Your all the family he has left. Now are you really going to just die and leave him?"

Elena cast her eyes downward as she contemplated her next course of action. "Please leave. I need some time to myself." Damon opened his mouth to protest, but the look she gave him shut him up. "This is all a lot to take in. Please."

The Salvatore brothers hesitated with the request, but ultimately gave in and headed out.

Elena sighed as she felt Damon's words held truth in them. Jeremy would be alone if she chose not to drink. But would he really want a vampire as a sister? "A bath... a long bath is what I need." she makes her way into the restroom.

* * *

**Memory**

A curly-haired brunette dashed through the woods searching for her prey, when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Well, I'm walking down the road and I still don't see you." A young brunette sighed. "Are you sure you didn't take a wrong turn, dad?"

The familiar voice had piqued her interest, and her curiosity was getting the better of her, so she decided to investigate by listening closely to her surroundings, trying to locate the whereabouts to where the voice was coming from.

The curly-haired brunette stopped short of entering the street, her eyes narrow at the back of the other brunette, hoping she would turn around so that she can get a look at her face. She contemplated whether or not to approach or stay and watch from afar.

"Okay. Just don't take long. I'll be waiting here under the street light." The girl had just come from a party and was waiting for her parents to come pick her up.

"Hey there."

The young girl turned around only to be met with a girl who looked just like her. She fearfully took a step back.

A look of shock appeared on the curly-haired women as she took in her very copy. _No wonder her voice sounded familiar; it's my own. _"I'm Katherine."

Disbelief showed on the face of the young girl. "How do we look-alike?"

Katherine took a few steps closer. "After someone introduces themselves, normally it's considered polite to give your name as well." A smirk graced her features.

The young brunettes eyebrows rose. "E-Elena Gilbert."

Katherine began to walk around Elena, taking in her figure. "So, why are you out here all by your... lonesome?"

Elena felt uneasy being around someone she didn't know; even if she and Katherine shared identical looks. "I was at a party earlier tonight; now I'm waiting for my parents to pick me up."

Katherine's eyes darkened with a hint of mischief as she inwardly decided to feast on her _copy_. "Wouldn't it had been much safer to wait at the party for your parents? Rather than outside at this time of night. I mean, who knows what wild animals are out here." she mocks with fake concern.

Elena giggles softly. "It's Mystic Falls! Nothing bad ever happens around here."

Elena once again takes in Katherine's appearance. "How do we look-alike?" she asked, causing to Katherine to groan. "Are we someway related?"

Katherine stops walking around her and stands next to her so that both girls are shoulder to shoulder. "You ask too many questions." She cocks her head to the side and stares at Elena from the corner of her eyes.

Elena met her cold eyes and quickly looked away, feeling nervous under her gaze. "Why are you out here?"

Katherine's eyes darken, followed by a deep primal growl. "Looking for my next meal."

Elena's eyes widen and she cautiously took several steps back. "Wh-what are you?" she asked in horror when noticing her eyes turn black.

Just then, a car honk pulled her attention away from Katherine, but she quickly glanced back towards her only to be met with nothing. _She disappeared._

Katherine had sped away, running into the woods using vampire speed. Her thoughts were flooded with questions. _So the next doppelgänger has finally been born. __But why now?_

Her ears pick up the sound of screeching tires and a loud crash; followed closely by an object hitting the water. She ran over to the river and can see the car tail lights begin to submerge._ Wasn't that the same car Elena's parents picked her up in? _Katherine shrugs uncaringly and begins to walk back into the woods.

A horrible feeling in her gut wanted her to go back and save her. Over her five-hundred years, she learned to trust in her gut feeling. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Stupid Elena." she mumbled.

Katherine dove into the river and shortly after resurfaced with an unconscious Elena draped over her shoulders. She gently placed her on the ground and afterwards looks down at her own outfit in annoyance; her clothes were completely soaked. _Why had I even saved her?_ She glances down to her feet and pouted._ I liked these pumps._

Her eyes widen. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she remembered the human just drowned. Katherine quickly kneels before Elena and begins performing CPR.

While coughing out water aggressively, Elena looks up at her savior with half lidded eyes. "Ka-Katherine?" Was all she managed to say before passing out.

Katherine stood looming over her doppelgänger. A scowl made it's way across her features as she glared at Elena. "Humans, such fragile things."

* * *

Elena was sitting on her front door steps with her head down when she heard a clearing of a throat. She fixated her attention to the unexpected guest, and was met with an familiar face. "Katherine..."

_She's probably here to kill me because I saw her_ eyes_ turn black._

The curly-haired brunette took small steps towards her. "Is it okay if I sit next to you?" Katherine asked as she noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Alright," Elena replied calmly, though inwardly a sense of absolute relief washed over her.

The curly-haired brunette took her place by her doppelgänger's side. She hated herself for sounding nice, by all means she didn't want to give Elena the impression that she was a nice person to talk to.

After a few minutes of silence, Elena glances to her side, "Th-thank you for saving me."

Katherine nodded, in truth, she herself wasn't sure what compelled her to actually risk her own life to save someone. She had gone home later that day and asked herself _why_.

And yet here she was at Elena's place. Finding the Gilbert residence was easy when compulsion was one of the perks of being a vampire. But still, the girl had lost her parents, she can most definitely relate to that.

"What brings you here?" Elena asked.

Katherine tilts her head to the side. "I wanted to see you."

Elena's eyes widen, "I understand," she closes her eyes. "Can you please make it quick."

Katherine's eyes narrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

With her eyes still closed, she continued. "The night my parents died, you said that you were looking for your next meal. You can eat me now or kill me first, then eat me."

An amused expression made its way to Katherine's face. "Silly girl, I told you, I'm not gonna hurt you." she laughed. "Besides, I like when I have to chase. It's no fun when they willingly allow you to kill them."

Elena opens her eyes slowly, not knowing how adorable and innocent she made herself out to be. Katherine felt her chest tighten with her actions. _This girl..._

"My parents are dead, aren't they?" she whimpered, still not believing the events that transpired recently.

The curly-haired brunette nodded. She was shocked when Elena leaned on her shoulder. Not sure how to comfort someone, she gently rubbed her back.

Sniffle, sniffle, "So if you aren't here to eat me, then why are you here?" Elena's eyes were wide with wonder.

"I remember when I lost my family. There was no one to help me get through the pain." Katherine looks her in the eyes. "Seeing you like this reminds me of my former self. While I hated how weak I was then, but I was grateful for still having lived a human life." she chuckles, "I can't believe I just told you that."

Elena gazes back into Katherine's eyes. "Why can't you believe you said that?"

Katherine's tone gets serious. "I'm not a good person Elena. I don't open up to anyone," she continues, "I have to constantly keep up my wall up so I won't get hurt. I lie, I cheat, I betray. All for the sake of survival."

Elena's eyebrows furrow, "You saved me when I drowned. That has to count for something, right?"

Katherine waves her hand, "Does that earn me some points of possible redemption, Elena?"

The young brunette smiled, "Anyone can be forgiven if they're truly sorry for their past actions."

Elena stands up and takes Katherine's hands as she led them inside her home. She was confused when Katherine abruptly pulled away.

"Katherine?" she asked with a raised brow.

Katherine narrows her eyes at her. "I can't come inside unless I'm invited in."

"Why do you need an invitation?" Elena asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not a human. At least not anymore."

"What are you?" The young brunette asked, not taking her eyes off of her look-alike.

Katherine's eyes darken and fangs come forth. "A vampire,"

A look of shock mixed with fear appeared on Elena's face. The older vampire wasn't sure why seeing Elena scared of her made her sad.

Katherine smirked, though Elena knew it was fake. "I understand." she turns on her heels and begins walking away.

"You can come in." Elena's innocent voice echoed throughout the night.

Katherine turns around and stares at Elena in bewilderment. "What?"

"You can come in." she continued, "If you wanted me dead, you would have already done so when we were out here."

"You sure?" Katherine asked, receiving a nod from her doppelgänger.

Elena opens the front door wide and grinned, gesturing for Katherine to come in.

Katherine was all too happy to accept the invitation; she followed her inside.

**Memory End**

* * *

Elena opened her eyes, panting heavily. She had fallen asleep in the bathtub. _What was that?_

_Katherine saved me the night my parents died? Was that even real?_ _I should ask Stefan about this. This is probably just me hallucinating_.

_I don't understand why I should even consider Katherine and I a past thing. She killed Caroline and made her a vampire. She's the reason for Stefan and Damon's suffering. She's a compulsive liar and a manipulator. She doesn't care about anyone other than herself._

Elena paced around her bedroom._ Although she did save me when I drowned... a selfless act?_ she shakes her head, _The Katherine I most likely saw was fake._

She picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number. "Hello? Is everything alright, Elena?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Elena took in a deep breath. "I was curious about the side effects of my transition?"

Stefan frowns, "There shouldn't be any. Can you explain?"

Elena bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to tell him about Katherine. "Well for the past 15 minutes I've had strange returning memories. I have remembered things that I shouldn't be able to."

Stefan's eyebrows rose, "Elena, were you compelled?"

Elena's breath hitched, "Yes, and now the memories are returning. Is that normal?"

Stefan cleared his throat to get over his shock. "If you die and come back as a vampire, then yes, all your memories should be coming back for each time you were compelled to forget something." his voice got serious, "Was it Damon who compelled you to forget things?"

Elena's eyes widen. "No, it was someone else. Well that's all I wanted to ask. Goodnight Stefan, see you tomorrow." She ended the call knowing Stefan wanted to know who compelled her. She'll have to tell him another time.

She didn't know what to make of the sudden memories. Seeing Katherine act so differently, made her question every encounter she had with the elder vampire. She had come to the conclusion that Katherine was lonely.

Elena walks over to her window and gazes out into the night sky. _Tch, me and Katherine? Yeah, probably just _


	2. Chapter 2

Elena awoke early in the morning feeling very sick and pale. She needed to feed soon to complete the transition, or die. She smiled faintly at the memory of Katherine and her becoming friends.

Elena sighs. _I wonder what you're doing, Katherine._ Her eyes widen with her own thoughts. _That's Katherine! Get it together, Elena!_

She was pulled out of her thoughts with someone repeatedly knocking on her front door. She groans and gets out of bed. While still in her Pajamas, she opens the door and was greeted by the Salvatore brothers.

"You've seen better days." Damon commented jokingly while letting himself inside.

"Gee, thanks." Elena replied, rolling her eyes at his rude comment.

Stefan followed in close behind, but not before shooting Elena an apologetic look on his brothers behalf, in which she gladly accepted. _At least one brother has manners._

The three of them were sitting in the living room couch. After and eerie silence, Damon decides to start the conversation "Just how much were you compelled to forget?"

Elena looks the other way at Stefan. "You told him?"

The older Salvatore shrugged at the clear idea of her wanting it to be a secret. "Yes, he told me."

Stefan sighed. "Aside from Damon being a dick, he does want what's best for you as well."

Elena nodded her head in understanding and brings her attention back to Damon. "I'd say a few months worth." she smiles sadly. "It's not that I didn't want you to know, it's just I didn't want you to worry over some memories that are returning to me. It's not like they're hurting me."

Stefan once again sighed. "And I get the feeling this is just the start of her returning memory."

Damon gives his brother a confused look. "What do you mean?"

The younger Salvatore ran a hand through his hair. "When Elena leaves this house and ventures out, surely some places will most likely trigger forgotten memories."

Elena stared wide-eyed at Stefan.

Stefan walked up to Elena and places his hands on her shoulders. "Who compelled you to forget so much?" he asked. Damon's eyes lit up, he was also curious about this when Stefan told him of their phone call.

Elena folded her arms over her chest in a defiant manner.  
_Katherine wouldn't want me to saying anything about our past relationship._ Her eyes widen at that thought. _Why am I trying to cover for Katherine?_

"Well?" Damon asked with thin patience.

"I'm not gonna tell you or Stefan." she says with conviction.

"What do you mean you're not gonna tell us!" he shouts, clearly frustrated at the lack of trust she has for them.

Stefan decides to intervene before things escalate. "They're her memories, Damon. If she want's to share them with us, we'll be here." he smiled softly at her.

Elena was grateful for having a friend who is able to somewhat understand. Her lips curl up and she returned his smile.

Damon looked between the two and cleared his throat. "Now on to the more important matter." he sighs. "Elena, you need to feed. You have 12 hours before you truly die."

Elena reverts her attention back to the older Salvatore and gives him a sad smile. "I plan to, Damon."

"What?" The older Salvatore asked, believing he genuinely heard wrong.

Elena continued. "I've accepted my death."

Damon shook his head furiously. "Not uh, you will live and have the life you deserve." he lowers his head. "Even if I have to force human blood down your mouth."

Stefan embraces Elena and looks over at his brother. "It's her decision, Damon." she nodded softly, "It's her choice."

Stefan releases her from the hug. "All I ask is that you give it further thought."

Elena nodded in understanding. "All I ask is that you tell know one of my current predicament."

They both look at Damon. "All I want is a glass of bourbon." Damon stated, earning a chuckle from Elena.

* * *

**Memory**

Elena opened her eyes and inhales. The area she was in was beautiful, surrounded by nature. She can see Katherine and her other self standing near the edge of a cliff, looking out at the view.

Elena's other self stood before her carbon copy. "Katherine, I was wondering... what am I to you?"

Katherine's eyes widen, "I don't know. Why?"

Elena hits her playfully on the shoulder, "I consider you my friend." Katherine's eyebrows furrowed

Katherine looks at Elena with an amused expression. "Oh, and why is that?"

Elena smiles sadly, "You have been there for me ever since my parents died. You comforted me when I needed to be held."

"I was curious..." Elena began before taking Katherine's hand in her own. "What am I to you?" she stares lovingly into the older vampires brown eyes.

Katherine looks away nervously, "You're my fr-friend." she gulps, "But you should know, I've... never had a friend before."

Elena's lower lip trembled; she bit it softly. She looked up at Katherine and flung herself at her. Her hands draped over Katherine's neck as both girls giggled.

**Memory End**

* * *

After leaving Elena's place at her request, Stefan and Damon returned home to the boarding house. They were both shocked to see someone's luggage in their living room.

"Ah, you've both returned." A familiar husky voice rang out.

Damon and Stefan share a look. "Katherine," they say in unison.

The curly-haired brunette rounded the corner with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "The cute one with the oh so lovely curls." She smirked for a bit, "did you both miss me?" she asked, though she was certain of what their response would be.

Stefan sighed. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

Damon glared. "Yes, what are you doing here?"

Katherine places her left hand on her hip. "Can I not visit my favorite pair of brothers?"

Damon gives Stefan a knowing look. "I'll go get the stakes."

Katherine waved her hand at how hastily the older Salvatore was to jump to the kill. "Now, now, there's no need for that. I'll tell you why I'm here."

Damon walks over to his mini bar and pours himself a glass of bourbon. "By all means, don't stop on my account, sweetheart." he smirked.

"I've always had a way of pissing off the diabolical ones." she rolls her eyes at the fact. "As you know, Klaus has a strong desire for doppelgänger blood." she shrugs. "Hybrids and what not." She walks over to Damon and takes his glass of bourbon, ignoring the hurt expression on his face. "He's rather vindictive if you ask me." she took a sip of his bourbon.

Damon sighed. "Get to your point. Why are you here?" he groaned out in annoyance. The last thing they need is to deal with her and the _problems_ she brings.

Katherine smirks at the thought of aggravating the older Salvatore. "I've found a doctor in Mystic Falls who is working on a way to synthesize my blood." Seeing the confused look on Stefan's face, she continued. "Klaus needs doppelgänger blood to create hybrids... I just told you that."

"Klaus is no longer an issue. Not sure you know but he's dead." Damon stated with his cocky smirk in place.

The curly-haired brunette rolled her eyes. "Damon, you don't know do you? Klaus isn't dead." she stated matter-of-factly, with her signature smirk gracing her features. The thought of knowing more than he brought fun to the table.

"And how do you know that?" Damon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you and I are still alive." Once again seeing the confused expression on the brother's faces she knew she had to elaborate. "Klaus is an original... remember? If he dies, then everyone in his bloodline dies with him." she continued. "Klaus turned Rose, she gave me her blood before I took my life, thus becoming a vampire myself." she smirked. "As you know... I made you both."

"If he's still alive then where is he?" Damon asked rather frustrated. It seems they would have to deal with the hybrid again in due time.

"Don't know." A distant look appeared on her face. "I just hope this idea of mine works and gets me in his favor for when he decides to reveal himself."

Katherine tilts her head to the side and laments, "I'm tired of always having to move around. I want to someday find a permanent residence without having to look over my shoulder all the time." her head shot up upon a fact. "Besides if this works, you'll never have to worry about Klaus setting his sights on your precious Elena again."

Stefan nods, in doing so caused Damon to give him a disbelieving look. He ignores his brother; of course he'd do anything if it meant Elena's safety. "You can stay."

Damon glares at his brother. "You can't be serious?" he looks between the two. "Have you forgotten just _who_ you allowed to stay?"

Stefan sighed knowing Damon had a point but he already made up his mind. "It's just for a few days." he looks over at the curly-haired brunette. "Right?"

Katherine beamed a fake smile at the younger Salvatore. "But of course, Stefan."

"No! We have enough problems as it is. Last thing we need is for her to start causing problems for this town."

Katherine places her left hand over her heart. "Ouch," she feigns being hurt.

Damon scowled at her, clearly not in the mood for her games. "It's true. You kill people wherever you go."

"I do not! Or at least, not recently..." she tilted her head to the side as she thought. "Besides, it's a privilege to die by my hands." she shrugged.

"Cocky much?"

"Very much," she moaned huskily.

"Enough, Damon, Katherine..." Stefan said, breaking the soon to be argument off between the two. "I've had enough of this." He chided, showing a slight amount of irritation.

Damon looked back and forth between the two; he threw his hands up and released an audible groan.

"Why dont you make yourself useful and help me with my bags?" Katherine asks as she took another sip of his glass of bourbon.

Damon sneered at the command but still complied. "Right away Miss Katherine." he mocks in his old accent. He took her bags to the guest room.

Katherine places the glass of whiskey down and begins walking to her room, but stopped when Stefan asked-

"What's the doctor's name that was helping you re-create your blood?"

Without fully turning around, Katherine glanced over her shoulder. "Meredith Fell..."


	3. Chapter 3

The older Salvatore sat by the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his hands. He sat on the couch waiting patiently for Elena to call and say she changed her mind and that she want to live.

Katherine wanders into the living room and spots Damon. She walks in front of him and begins posing. "Hey Damon, like my good girl outfit?" she was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. Her _good girl_ outfit as she called it, with some white sandals.

"Congratulations on being a self-serving psychopathic bitch who is oblivious to the fact that no one likes you." Damon stated, hoping she would get the hint and leave.

Katherine rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Being cute and bitchy is all part of my mystique."

"Keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you'll find a brain back there." he smirked faintly at the pout she now wore.

"Damon, you're being mean." she warned with a slight edge to her tone.

The older Salvatore groaned. "Not in the mood. Go bother Stefan."

Katherine places a hand on her hips and scowled. "Why are you so mopey?"

"None of your business, Kitty Kat." he winks, followed by a sip of his bourbon.

_Honestly, he needs to lighten up. _Katherine thought.

"Fine, if you don't want my company..." She began and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Out." she stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"Where to?" he inquired.

The curly-haired brunette rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?"

Damon flashes towards her. "Yes it matters." he snarls, "I won't have you terrorizing the town. _My _town."

Katherine looked at him oddly for a moment before she smirked. "My poor Damon. When did you get so boring?"

Damon leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Oh believe me, I know how to have a good time." He nibbled on her earlobe ever so gently, causing the elder vampire to moan.

Her eyes darkened with lust as she asked, "Come with me?" she bit her lip seductively.

Damon thought for a bit. "Can't, I'm waiting for a phone call from Elena."

As soon as those words left his mouth, she scowled. Of course it's about Elena; It always is. "When are you going to realize she has you and Stefan wrapped around her fingers? Instead of being love struck puppies, why don't you both live it up and have the times of your lives?" she took hold of his hands and begin to lead them outside.

Damon pulled away. "You don't understand. She's in danger of..." her hand abruptly covered his mouth.

Katherine groans in annoyance. "Enough, I don't wanna hear anymore about her. If you change your mind call me so we can have _fun_ together." she winked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

The curly-haired brunette scowls as she entered the front lobby._ Never thought I'd be back in a hospital._

"Katherine? I wasn't expecting you so soon. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dr. Meredith asked, though she already knew why the sassy vampire was there.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in days, so I thought I'd check up on you. I was worried about you." she flutters her eyelashes girlishly. "Afterall, can't have anyone jeopardizing my plans for freedom." her scowl came back in full force.

"Right. Of course. Well if you would follow me into my lab." Dr. Meredith led the way.

_Hopefully she gives me some good news. It would totally suck if I came back to this boring town for no reason._

"Take a look into the microscope."

Katherine peeks into it, "What are those red things?"

"Artificial red blood cells." Dr. Meredith continued, but Katherine wasn't paying attention.

_If this works, I'll forever attain the freedom I so rightfully deserve. Then I can finally move on with my life. Klaus, you think I don't know you're after me? Guess again, I do. I don't know what hidden agenda you have by acting like you're dead, but I'm not falling for it._ Her paranoia was apparent, given her thoughts that is.

"As you can see Katherine, your blood does possess some form of unique powers. I've even saved some lives with it." Dr. Meredith continued, breaking Katherine out of her train of thought.

Katherine backed away from the microscope and glanced at Meredith. "Let me get this straight. You've been using the blood I sent you, to save people? My blood!?" she snapped.

Meredith took a step back out of caution. "Ka-Katherine, please understand. Vampire blood does wonders. It's healing capabilities are extraordinaire." she continued, "This could be the beginning of a new era of medical science."

"Did you even bother doing what I asked of you?" Spoke the curly-haired brunette as she stalked closer.

Meredith gulped, "Of course. But the thing is, I need a sample of your blood from when you were human." Ignoring Katherine's glare, she continues, "Your blood as it is now, is basically dead, given you are a vampire. In order for me to re-create your blood, I need a sample from when you were alive. And even if I did have your human blood, there's no guarantee it would work."

"Damn!" Katherine was beyond pissed. The freedom she had sought after for five-hundred years had just been stripped of her. _Wait a second._ Her eyes narrow and she glares at Meredith. "You knew from the start my blood wasn't going to work, didn't you? Instead, you've been using my blood to save pathetic humans."

Meredith made a hasty escape and dashed for the door, but she wouldn't get far. She was abruptly thrown against the wall. She held her hands up in a last defense plea. "Ka-Katherine, I beg of you, I did it for the sake of my research." she tries to stand, "It's as I said before, this could be the start of a new age for humans. Vampire blood is remarkable, it could very well be the cure for cancer!"

"I don't care about your research, I don't care about a cure for cancer, and I most definitely don't care about saving lives with my blood!" With a swift motion, she ripped Dr. Meredith's heart out.

_There goes that plan. Damn! I knew I should never of gotten so worked up over it._

_Oh well, there's always plan B._ she smirked devilishly

* * *

**Memory**

Katherine frowned as she entered her dopplegangers bedroom from the open window. "Hey..."

"You're back!" Elena hugs her. "I've missed you so much, Katherine."

The curly-haired brunette returned the hug as she placed her chin on her shoulders. "Elena, this is the last time you and I will see each other."

"No! You just came back to me." Katherine sighs aloud. "I'm sorry, was it something I said?" Elena asked in a panic tone, wanting to release the hold on Katherine so she can look her in the eyes.

Katherine rolls her eyes in annoyance and tightened her hug. "Listen Elena, my ex-boyfriends have just returned to Mystic Falls. I don't want them or others to know I'm alive." She embraces her doppleganger and buries her nose in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry... I enjoyed the 5 months we spent together."

"I'm glad you and I got to know one another." Katherine smiles genuinely. "I'm glad I took a chance with you and opened up. You showed me what it felt like to have someone to share my pain with."

Elena's eyes widen at where this was going. "Katherine, please don't go. I need you." she cried in desperation. Things were going well between them before this day.

Katherine looks into Elena's eyes. "You will forget every encou..." she was interrupted by her doppleganger.

"Wait! Before you make me forget. Will we see each other again?" Elena gave Katherine a broken smile, prompting the curly-haired brunette to nod. "Please don't forget about me. I hope someday you come back and rescue me from this boring life."

"Elena stop! Don't you get it! I'm a vampire. You're a human. Our love is destined to fail before it truly begins!" she shouted, clearly annoyed her doppleganger has yet to see this.

"Then why don't you turn me! I've told you many times that I am ready to spend eternity with you!"

The curly-haired brunette glares at her. "How can you ask me that? No, I will not take the life of the only true friend I've ever had!"

Elena glanced around the room in fear of what's to come. "I love you, Katherine. Please, don't do this." Tears were falling from her eyes as she pleaded.

Katherine's hand comes up and forces the young brunette to look into her eyes.. "You will forget every encounter you ever had with me." Elena nods. "You will live a happy life filled with joy and friendship." she obediently nods. "You will finish school and move on with life."

The curly-haired brunette glances downward at her dopplegangers necklace. "You will forget the meaning your necklace holds."

Katherine walks over to Elena's bedroom window. With a last glance at Elena, she smirks. "Who knows of our love would have worked out. Human and vampire just doesn't go well together. Perhaps we can be together in another life." she smiled, though it wasn't sincere. She was hurting inside as well.

**Memory End**

* * *

Elena was having headaches left and right. She had officially made up her mind and was planning to die, but she realized she has yet to say goodbye. While she was tempted to pick up the phone and call Stefan and Damon, she decided against it. They deserve better than a phone call. They both have been there for her thru ups and downs.

The memories of her and Katherine never ceased throughout the day. They kept returning and reminded her of how happy she once was. Back then with her _supposed evil_ _twin_, there was no drama. The curly-haired brunette had always been good to her, although a little rough at times, but that was Katherine. It defined her mischievous personality. However, she was still pissed. Katherine apparently left because the Salvatore's returned, but came back to Mystic Falls to trade her over to Klaus. Did she just forget all the time she and her spent together?

There were also the times the curly-haired brunette targeted the people she cared about. Her betrayal is the reason Aunt Jenna is dead. Just thinking of her brought forth anger. But at the same time she felt a strong desire to be by her side. The only plausible excuse she had come up with was because she wanted answers, answers that only Katherine has.

Elena was mildly disgusted with herself. What did she see in Katherine that day her parents died and following the next 5 months? Why did she allow the curly-haired brunette to be a part of her everyday life? The Katherine she saw in her memories seemed like a different person from the sassy one she met a year ago. Either way, she would never know. If the elusive Katherine Pierce didn't want to be found, she wouldn't.

Knowing her time was drawing near, Elena quickly gets dressed. She got in her car and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House to say her final goodbye.

* * *

The younger Salvatore walks into the cellar and see's Damon picking out a new bottle of whisky. Stefan sighed, he didn't like to see his brother like this. Hiding the pain with alcohol. Sooner or later he knows Damon is going to have to let out all his pent-up stress. He just hopes it isn't on innocent lives.

"Have you seen Katherine?" Stefan asked. When he returned home, he noticed she wasn't here to greet him or try and flirt with him. He was used to this though.

Damon was reading the label of one of the whisky bottles, but he points one of his fingers upward. "She's upstairs sleeping."

Stefan was surprised. Katherine is actually quiet and not complaining for once. "That's odd don't you think?"

The older Salvatore grins. "Katherine not whining or bitching doesn't matter to me, as long as she doesn't over-step any boundaries." he replied with a small smirk etched on his face. He brings his attention back to the bottle in his hands.

Stefan smiled sadly at his brother. Oh how it pained him to see this side of him. Hiding behind the hurt of possibly losing Elena. Of course he was hurt as well, but he always respected her decisions. Even though she wasn't with him or Damon. Since he broke up with her, to save her from a crazed Klaus. He knew Damon had feelings for her as well, but she refused his love just a few days before her accident over the bridge. Having Katherine in their home doesn't make things easier as well.

"Damon..." Stefan began. "Lets go see her."

Damon eyes widened. Of course he knew who his brother is referring to. With a quick nod, both brothers sped out of the house on their way to Elena's.

* * *

Elena walked into the boarding house. She had decided to say her farewells to the Salvatore's. With a quick glance around she noted they're probably not there. If they were, they would have greeted her as soon as she came through their front door. But still, she calls out their names.

"Stefan?"

"Damon?"

As she peaks into living room, she noticed white sandals by one of the couches. That piqued her curiosity. She uses her vampire hearing and could hear someone snoring. She begins walking in the direction of the sound and notices a black leather jacket laid out across a chair in the hallway. Her eyes widen. This jacket seemed so familiar. Sure Damon also wears a leather jacket, but this one was small in size and had a perfume coated around it. She picks up the leather jacket and puts it on. A perfect fit. She narrows her eyes. _Katherine..._

Elena continues walking down the hallway until she reaches the stairway. She begins having second thoughts.  
_What will I say to her? How will she react when I tell her I remembered some things about us? What am I expecting out of this?_ _No! I shouldn't be scared. This is my final hour alive. I will confront her about these memories. I'm sure they never really happened. This whole thing is probably the result of me not feeding to complete the transition, and that is leading to my hallucinations._

Elena climbed the stairs until she reached the upstairs guest bedroom. Her hand reached out for the door knob.

With a sigh, Elena opens the door to the bedroom and leans on the door frame. Her suspicions were correct, Katherine is back. She was sure it was her for the messy curly-hair all over the beds pillows.

Katherine groans and shifts in her sleep. "It's rude to stare." Her eyes opened when she didn't get a response. She props herself up on her elbows taking in the unexpected visitor. "Well if it isn't little Miss perfect." she glares at Elena. "What is it that you want?" she growled out in annoyance from being awoken by her annoying doppleganger.

Elena walks over to the bedside and lays a resounding smack across Katherine's face. Which only serves to infuriate the older vampire.

Katherine quickly gets up from the bed; gets in Elena's face and glares hard at her. "What the hell was that f..." Elena slapped her again and again. Katherine grabbed her doppleganger by the throat and lifts her up off the floor. "How dare you slap me, little girl!" she snarls.

The curly-haired brunette uses her vampire hearing. "Looks like your boy toys aren't here to save you now!" Katherine sneered, tightening her grip on Elena's throat. Watching in great delight as her doppleganger struggled under her grip.

Elena, though having trouble breathing, manages to look down at Katherine with hate. "Go ahead..." she continued, "I'm already dead."

Katherine is taken aback by the confession releases her throat, dropping her to the floor. "What do you mean?" Her eyes widen. Why didn't she see it before. The signs were there; pale face, husky edge to her tone. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Elena was in the process of transition.

While on the floor, Elena continues to look at Katherine with hate. "One of the highlights of my transition," she gets up and stands before Katherine. "Is I remember things I was compelled to forget as a human." Angry tears fall from her eyes. "I remember... us"


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine stood before Elena dumbfounded. She never expected her doppelgänger to get herself killed.  
_To think she actually died. This changes everything. Plan B required Elena's human blood, but that is no longer gonna work. For obvious reasons. Stupid Salvatore brothers! They were supposed to protect her! I knew I should have taken her with me._

Elena sees that Katherine is off in her own little world and decides to bring her back to reality. Once again, she slaps Katherine across the face. She expected for Katherine to lash out, but this wasn't the case. Her eyes held some sort of sadness behind it.

_So it's true. Katherine and I really were together._

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Katherine looked around the room, not wanting to have this conversation with her doppelgänger.

Elena sees this and growls. "I'm talking to you!" she yelled, causing Katherine to fidget. "You compelled me to forget about us, and you left Mystic Falls. You left me!" Tears were falling from her brown eyes. "You returned with the sole purpose of handing me over to Klaus." Without thinking, she pushed Katherine. "So why are you back now?" she asked while desperately trying to stop her crying.

Katherine opened her mouth for a smart remark, but decided against it. Her whole life she made sure she was always one step ahead of everyone. Before enacting a plan, she constantly ran scenarios in her mind so that she wouldn't be caught off guard, but she never expected she would come face to face with her _ex-girlfriend._

This was no longer the Elena that was oblivious to their past relationship. No. This was _her_ Elena. The one she spent 5 months with. The one who somehow got her to lower her wall. The one who was able to see through her tough girl act.

Elena looked at Katherine with pleading eyes. She wanted answers, but it was clear she wasn't gonna get any. She reached out and grasped her left hand softly. "Talk to me Katherine."

Katherine snarled. "What is there to say? It happened, Elena. That's what you want to know right? You and I together for a few months actually happened. We were happy together, but then Stefan and Damon moved back to Mystic Falls." she scowled.

Katherine gently squeezed Elena's hand. "I had no choice but to leave." Her eyes pleading to be understood. "Yes I came back to Mystic Falls to offer you to Klaus, I won't make up any lame excuse, I was simply looking out for myself. But that was then; this is now."

Elena pulled her hand away and glared at her. "So what brings you back now?"

Katherine walks over to her bed and allows herself to fall back freely. As she gazed at the ceiling, she spoke. "You."

Elena's eyebrows rose in confusion. "What do you mean?" suddenly she began coughing. She falls to her knees, holding her stomach.

From the bed, Katherine props herself up on her elbows and watches as Elena breaks into a coughing fit. She narrows her eyes as she begins to see blood. Katherine quickly gets up from the bed and walks over to her doppleganger. She stops behind her and gently soothes her back with a soft massage.

_I don't understand. This shouldn't be happening to her._ Katherine's eyes widen. _Has she fed to complete the transition?_

"Elena, have you fed to complete the transition?" The curly-haired brunette asked in a hurry.

Elena groaned and continued to grip her stomach. "It hurts."

Katherine grabs Elena's face and forces her to look at her. "I need you focused. Have you yet to drink blood?"

Elena's eyes held untold pain as she continued to hold onto her stomach. Blood began falling from her nose and mouth.

_Shoot! What do I do? Stefan and Damon!_ Katherine goes to her dresser and picks up her cell phone and calls Damon.

After 2 rings, Damon picks up. "Not now, Katherine. Stefan and I are busy."

"Damon! Where are you?"

"We are on our way to Elena's. How did you even get my number?" Damon asked rudely.

"Stupid! She's not there. She is over here at your place and she's dying!"

"WHAT!"

"Damon, listen. I need you to bring a human so she can feed off of, and hurry, she is literally dying!" Katherine hung up.

While kneeling behind Elena, Katherine continues to soothe her back while holding her hair back as she vomited blood in the middle of her room.

Elena soon falls face first to the floor and begins shaking uncontrollably. Blood continues to fall from her nose and mouth. Katherine could tell she was having trouble breathing, but what could she do?

A certain fear enveloped her as she watched Elena spasm on the floor in her own blood. Her and Elena share identical looks. It felt as if she was watching herself die a painful death.

_She doesn't deserve this kind of death. _Katherine punches the floor hard.

Katherine scooted closer to Elena and brings her body closer to her. She had Elena in her lap as she continued to shake.

Katherine brings her hand up and moves a strand of Elena's blood stained hair from her face. She was surprised when Elena gripped one of her hands tight and looked into her eyes.

Her doppelgänger eyes pleading for the pain to stop. "I want to die." Elena choked out, as blood continued to fall from her mouth and nose. Her eyes never leaving Katherine's.

The curly-haired brunette felt something drop in her stomach at those words.

5 minutes later

Damon pulls up his driveway and rushes inside the boarding house with a middle-aged man, Stefan right behind him.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled as he entered his home.

Katherine's ears pick up. "She's up here!"

Damon and Stefan flashed into the room and their hearts dropped at what they saw. Katherine on the floor cradling Elena, who is shaking non-stop with blood stained clothes.

"She needs human blood now!" Katherine yelled, breaking the Salvatore's out of their trance.

From the doorway, Damon bit into the humans neck and sped towards Elena. He was surprised to see her gripping Katherine's hand tight. To see her eyes focused entirely on Katherine.

Damon brought the humans neck down towards her mouth. Elena sees this and closes her mouth. She didn't want to feed.

"Elena, you need to feed." Damon says softly.

Elena shook her head stubbornly. "No, I want to die."

"Elena, please!" Damon pleaded as he raised his voice slightly.

Stefan looked away from the scene. He wasn't sure what entirely took place in this room. _Why was Elena in Katherine's room anyway? _He narrows his eyes at Katherine. _She looks worried. How Un-Katherine like._

Stefan sighs. "Elena, I'm sorry. I hate to see you like this. Just feed."

The young brunette coughs. "No."

"Dammit, Elena!" Damon whimpered. He placed both of his hands over his head. He hated how she was being stubborn till the end.

While cradling Elena's head in her lap, Katherine spoke. "Please... just feed."

Damon and Stefan's ears pick up on this. Katherine's voice sounded so sincere.

Elena looked up at Katherine and brought one of her hands up to caress her face. "Okay," she muttered.

While on the floor, Katherine snatched the unconscious human from Damon's hands. She bit into the wrist and placed it above Elena's mouth. The baby vampire fangs came forth and she fed while gazing into Katherine's eyes. The elder vampire unknowingly petting her head while she fed. Elena soon fell asleep in Katherine's arms.

"What did you do!" Damon roared.

Katherine's eyes widen, "No-nothing." she hated herself for sounding vulnerable, but she couldn't help it in this case. Damon looked _Pissed_.

"Why was she covered in so much blood." Damon's voice was laced with venom.

Katherine glared at what he was implying. "You think I did this?" she asked as she slowly began to lose her temper.

"Clearly," Damon retorted. "You're covered in her blood!" he bellowed.

Before she could react, Damon snapped her neck. Last thing she saw was Elena fast asleep in her arms.

* * *

Elena awoke next morning feeling perfectly fine. She stood up from the bed and stretched. She recalls the previous night and felt bad for making everyone worry. Her eyes snap towards the door, she could hear Stefan and Damon. With her new enhanced hearing, she decides to listen in.

"I don't know, Damon. Katherine seemed like she was telling the truth." Stefan sighed. "Did you not see how worried she looked. She was the one who called us to come back in the first place. If she didn't, Elena would have died without human blood."

"Little brother, it's Katherine! I'm sure it was all an act. Have you forgotten the type of person she is? She's a monster, Stefan."

Stefan groaned. "And so were you when you came back to Mystic Falls. Then you met Elena and began to soften up."

"Are you saying that Katherine actually has some redeeming qualities? I don't buy it, brother. Now if you would excuse me, I need some fresh air." he smirked as he headed for the door.

"You're making a huge mistake, Damon."

The older Salvatore glanced over his shoulders.

"All I'm saying is, what if. What if Katherine doesn't have any ulterior motives? Sure I remember each time she came to Mystic Falls was to further her own selfish goals, but something seemed different about her last night. Did you not see the way her and Elena looked at one another?" Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "As much as I hate to say it, there was a clear trust in Elena's eyes."

"But this is Katherine we're talking about! As far as I'm concerned, she can decay and mummify in our cellar forever." Elena could tell there were hostility in his words. It was no secret Damon held a deep hatred for the curly-haired brunette. Afterall, she was the one who he originally loved, only to have his heart played with in favor of his brother. She was no better than Katherine in that regard.

The young vampires eyes widen. _Why would they have Katherine in the cellar?_

Elena felt a sudden rage develop within her. She felt the need to go to Katherine and hold her. With unflinching determination, she walked outside the room they had her in. Damon and Stefan quickly turn around and smile, both very happy to see she's awake.

"Where is she!" Elena yelled out in anger, shocking Stefan with her tone of voice.

"Good to see you're awake." said Damon with a smirk.

Stefan sighed. "Elena, we have her in the cellar."

Elena brings her attention to Stefan "Why? She was trying to help me." she asked with genuine confusion.

"Elena, it's just for now. I'll release her later." The older Salvatore groaned.

Elena shakes her head. "No, release her now." she says sternly.

"I can't do that, Elena." Damon responded as a glare formed.

Elena's eyes began to darken. Why was he being so stubborn? She had a question that Katherine has to hear and she would hear it and answer it.

Damon watched intently, he didn't like to be challenged. _Why does it seem like Elena is defending Katherine?_

"Release her, Damon." she growled out with barely controlled rage.

"Or what will you do if I don't?" asked Damon, his glare not wavering in the slightest.

Before either of them could react, Katherine appeared and snapped both Damon's and Stefan's necks. She watched with bliss as they both fell.

Katherine glared hatefully at Damon's downed form. Just then she noticed her doppleganger. She tilts her head in curiosity. The sheer reality of standing by her own copy brought forth long lost lust. The thought of being attracted to her own doppleganger greatly amused her.  
_Am I a narcissus?_

The baby vampire stood before her fidgeting. "Hey," she voiced with uncertainty.

The curly-haired brunette smirked. "I do recall telling them I've built up an immunity to vervain. But like anyone ever listens to little ol' me." she shrugged in girlish fashion.

Elena gives Katherine a small smile. She felt strangely happy to see that Katherine wasn't harmed. There are questions she needs answered and she will get them.

"Katherine, can we talk?" she wanted to ask the question that has been running through her mind since her memories started returning.

The older vampire groaned. "Do we have to?" she asked in a childish manner.

Elena smirked at her antics. "No, but I'm sure you'll listen to my questions, won't you?"

Katherine rolls her eyes in annoyance and played with her nails. "Well hurry up. I don't have all day."

Elena takes hold of Katherine's hands. "What am I to you?" she asked, her doe eyes gleaming from wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine stared at her doppelgänger in bewilderment. She honestly didn't expect to be asked such a simple, yet at the same time difficult question. What was Elena to her? She hasn't asked herself that in some time.

Katherine cocks her head to the side in wonder. The last time she saw her annoying doppelgänger had been when they were working together to get rid of a certain hybrid. And prior to that she had tried to offer her to Klaus in exchange for freedom. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

With a heavy sigh, she crosses her arms over her chest. What was Elena to her? She had the answer, but whether her doppelgänger would forgive her past transgressions, she didn't know. Her eyes linger around the room and she notices the Salvatore's temporarily dead bodies. It would seem this wasn't the place to answer the question. She brings her attention back to her doppelgänger and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked as if she didn't just spend a minute thinking about her question.

Elena narrows her eyes at having to repeat herself. "What am I to you?" she asked with a strong desire to know.

Katherine freed her hands from Elena's grip and took a few steps back.

Elena tapped her foot against the floor board waiting for a response. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

Katherine scowled at being rushed to answer such a question. She wanted to take her time and answer in her own pace, but the luxury of time wasn't on her side. "What does it matter?" she replied as she carefully stepped over Damon and Stefan's bodies and made her way into the living room. "But if you must know, you're my doppelgänger, nothing more." she responded as she poured herself a glass of whiskey and plopped herself down on the couch.

Elena follows her into the living room determined to get answers. She stands before Katherine and tilts her head in curious fashion. "So there's nothing left between us?"

Katherine's face remained calm and impassive. With a sip of her glass of whisky she responded, "Nope." Putting much emphasis on the P.

Elena glares. "So why bother saving me? You could have just let me die, but no, you called Damon to bring a human so I could feed from to complete my transition." she asked not believing Katherine's answer. She wanted the truth, though she wasn't sure why.

The curly-haired brunette shrugged off the question. "Well if you had died, I would not hear the end of it from the Salvatore brothers." she waved her hand girlishly, "How would I explain your blood all over my clothes?" she asked with a smirk, clearly enjoying her dopplegangers _need_ for answers.

"Ugh, you make it so hard to like you." Elena replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you back in Mystic Falls anyway?"

"I was visiting a doctor who was supposed to be trying to figure out a way to re-create my blood, but that didn't work out." Katherine frowns on having remembered Meredith's betrayal. "I had a plan B, but that's also not gonna work since you're now a vampire."

"You were gonna drain me of my blood? That was your plan... again?" Elena stared at her enraged, but making no attempt to show the betrayal she strangely felt. She was hurt to find out Katherine felt nothing for her. She takes a seat on the couch across from her identical and studies her. The older vampire sat before her legs crossed at her ankles and stared at her as if she were wasting her time.

"Better you die, then I."

"I hate you." Elena blurted out.

Katherine's eyes narrow at her dopplegangers choice of words. "The feelings mutual. Love me or hate me. Both are in my favor." she wouldn't show it, but she was hurt by Elena's comment.

After a long minute of silence, the older vampire spoke. "I'm hungry," Katherine got up from the couch and began to walk to the front door, she glanced at Elena from over her shoulders. "You coming?"

The baby vampire nodded and followed her outside.

Elena wasn't sure why she was even coming. Katherine just told her, she had returned to drain her blood, and yet here she is tagging along with whatever Katherine has planned. _I'm just with her to make sure no innocent people get killed._ she told herself.

* * *

Elena walked side by side to Katherine as she led them deep into the woods. The nervous feeling in her gut didn't ease the obvious tension between the two. A part of her thought Katherine was going to kill her, why not? They are surrounded by nature with no sign of civilization or the Salvatore brothers. Now was the perfect opportunity to get rid of her.

Elena head snaps up and she notices Katherine is no longer walking beside her, she quickly spins around to find her leaning on a tall tree, with her signature smirk gracing her features. Katherine gestures for Elena to come to her.

The straight-haired brunette quirks an eyebrow. "Katherine, why are we out here?" she asks as she slowly walks over.

Elena was surprised when Katherine held out her hand for her to take. Her eyes slightly narrow at the gesture. _What is Katherine playing at?_

"I brought you out here because I thought this area in the woods would remind you of a certain memory." She places a hand on her hip and gazed into Elena's eyes.

Elena snorted, clearly not believing her. "Really... why are we out here?" she asked more forcefully.

Katherine gets up from the tree she was leaning on and shows Elena the initials engraved on it. _~Katherine_ _&_ _Elena~_

Elena blinks slowly as she suddenly remembers the day. Katherine watched as her doppleganger entered a trance, she herself reminisced of that day.

* * *

**Memory**

Elena's eyes snap open and she see's her other self and Katherine talking.

"How about a game of tag?" Katherine asked as she and her doppelgänger walked through the woods.

Elena places a hand underneath her chin. "Fine. What are the rules?"

The curly-haired brunette laughs at how vague her doppleganger was at times. "It's tag, Elena."

Elena playfully bumps her shoulders against Katherine's. "Okay, well, which one of us is _it_?"

Katherine smirked. "You are my dear." she leaned in and gave Elena a soft peck on the lips.

Elena stood flabbergasted. _Katherine just kissed me... and I think I enjoyed it._

"Come on slow poke, keep up!" Katherine giggled, as she and Elena ran through the woods, enjoying a game of tag.

"It's not fair! I don't have your kind of speed." Elena yelled, trying her best to keep up with the vampire.

After a long day out in the woods they decided to rest up. Katherine sat on a nearby log and grimaced; Her heels were ruined.

Katherine looked over at Elena who was writing something on a tree. She narrows her eyes trying to make out what it is, but Elena's back was all she saw. She got up from her spot and stalked closer until she was right behind her friend. "What are you writing?"

Elena jumped up from being startled. "Just something for us to remember." she smiled softly.

Katherine looked at the engravings on the tree. _~Katherine & Elena~_

Katherine got to thinking of her gift she had for Elena. She had contemplated giving it to her but was scared of her reaction. Would she refuse the gift? Would she not like it? Does she prefer gold? Many other thoughts flooded her mind, but it was now or never.

Elena giggled at the goofy grin Katherine sported.

Katherine smiled nervously at Elena, before she took hold of her hands and turned her around. "Katherine, what are..." The words died in her mouth when she felt a cold chain being wrapped around her neck.

Elena stared down at her chest wide-eyed at the beautifully crafted silver cross-shaped pendant that hung from her neck. She reached out and took hold of it as it twirled freely. Her thumb brushed ever so lightly over the center amethyst stone. The amethyst stone shined faintly with a wavering light, she had no doubt this was something she would cherish.

"It's meant for aesthetics." Katherine added as she herself glanced around the woods trying to hide her nervousness.

Since Katherine was in her heels she was slightly taller than her doppelgänger. Elena looked up at Katherine and back down at the cross. Katherine played with her fingernails trying to hide the nervous feeling.

Elena looked up at Katherine again, but this time she flung herself at her. Her hands draped over the curly-haired brunettes neck while she giggled.

"It's beautiful."

**Memory End**

* * *

Elena blinks as she brings herself back to reality. "Why would you bring me here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore?" she asked while taking several steps away from Katherine, until her back was against a tall tree.

The curly-haired brunette stalked closer to her. "Truth is... I've missed you Elena. I said those things back there so that Damon and Stefan wouldn't know there were something going on between us."

"They both had their necks snapped," Elena deadpanned. "I doubt they would have heard."

The curly-haired brunette raised her hand. "I didn't want to take any chances." Katherine leaned in and gave Elena a soft kiss to her lips. "This kiss was long overdue. Earlier when you asked if there's still anything left between us, I lied." her hand comes up and grasps her doppelgängers cheeks. "I still have feelings for you."

Elena was confused, this was the same Katherine she had those memories with, but where had gone the sassy one? Katherine was acting different and it scared her, but at the same time intrigued her. _It seems Katherine is capable of showing genuine feelings._

"I need to know how you feel about me having feelings for you." Katherine asks as she nibbles on her doppelgängers collarbone.

Elena moans and leans her head back against the tree. "I'm honestly not sure how I feel about you, but the memories are still returning and each one I have gotten showed me a different side to you. They showed me that you actually do have genuine feelings for me and that you are capable of love."

Katherine smiles sadly at hearing that. Sure she doesn't like to show feelings, but her supposedly not capable of loving was simply ludicrous. "I really have missed you Elena. You have no idea how hard it was for me to be around you with your puppies hovering over you."

The young brunettes eyes narrow, "Puppies?" she asks with confusion plastered on her face.

"Salvatore's," Katherine deadpanned.

Elena giggles at the nickname she had for the Salvatore's.

"Do you remember the night I compelled you to forget about us?" Katherine questioned, getting a nod from Elena as a response.

"Remember when I said perhaps we'll be together in another life?"

Elena's eyes widen at the memory.

"So what do you say? We both damn sure are not human." she wiggled her eyebrows. "Might as well continue our past relationship, no?"

Elena stood surprised at the question, she wasn't sure what she wanted. Things were just moving too fast, but before she could respond, she felt a familiar cold chain being wrapped around her neck. With a quick glance down, she smiled happily. It was _her_ silver cross chain, Katherine got for _her_.

Elena slowly turned around and brought a hand up to cup the older vampires face. "Yes Katherine, I'm willing to put up with your mood swings once again."

Katherine's lips perked up in a cute pout. "I am not _that _moody." she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

This action caused Elena to smirk.

Elena suddenly felt an alien sensation deep in her gut. Katherine see's this and knows right away whats the problem.

"My stomach..."

"You're hungry." Katherine stated. "Come, let's go find you a human to feed from, or would you prefer Bambi, like Stefan?" she laughed. How Stefan was able to survive on animal blood was beyond her.

Elena's eyes widen, she had never actually hunted before, but they were out here in the woods and now would be the perfect time to learn. "Would you teach me how to hunt?" Elena asked.

Katherine smirked. "But of course, babe." she winked.

A few minutes later, Elena just finished feeding from a rabbit since there was no deer they could find, but as quickly as she drank the blood, she vomited it out. Katherine herself was shocked, Elena's body was refusing to drink blood.

Elena was on her knees, gazing up at Katherine. "What's wrong with me Katherine?"

Katherine quickly knelt by her and soothed her back. "Maybe human blood will do the trick. Come on." Katherine helped Elena to her feet and both girls began walking back towards the Boarding House.

"Does it have to be human blood?" Elena asked with a slight amount of confusion.

"Well animal blood didn't work." A wicked glint appeared in Katherine's eyes. "Wanna try my blood?" she asked with a mischievous smirk. Had only she knew the consequence of this action.

Elena unconsciously licked her lips, this action, made the older vampire smirk.

Katherine's fangs came forth and she bit into her wrist. "Bon appetit," she offered her exposed wrist.

Elena's eyes darkened and she sped at Katherine, pushing her against a nearby tree and began drinking her blood.

Katherine's free hand came up and gently petted Elena's head while she drank from her. After awhile, she felt her eyesight become a blur and legs began to weaken. Elena was drinking more than she thought she would. Earlier this had seemed like a good idea, but now...

Katherine pulled her hand away slowly, but stopped when Elena growled at her, her eyes narrowed as she bit into Katherine's wrist again.

Katherine pulled her hand away roughly and glared at Elena while breathing heavily. "No more." her voice came out weak and tired. She squats and places her hands on her knees, looking at Elena through her blurry vision.

Elena pushed Katherine against the tree and sank her fangs into her neck, and began eliciting a primal growl through the depths of her throat. "I said no more!" Katherine's scream went unnoticed to her as she gave in to her instincts and fed.

"Elena stop!" Katherine pleaded as she felt herself losing consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena stop!" Katherine pleaded as she felt herself losing consciousness.

Katherine's eyes fluttered open and closed shut. Her strength apparently gone, she had made a foolish mistake and allowed a baby vampire to feed from her. She was there when Elena had completed the transition. She inwardly scolded herself for forgetting Elena was new to being a vampire and did not have the self-control needed to feed without killing.

"Enough... th-that's en-enough." The curly-haired brunette mumbled.

Elena's eyes reverted back to her normal color. She backed away from Katherine and watched as she slid down the tree she was leaning on.

_What have I done?_

"Ka-Katherine, I'm so sorry?" she covered her mouth with her hands in horror of what she had done. Tears escaped her eyes upon realization that Katherine might be dead. However a cough coming from the older vampire erased that thought.

"What are you crying for? I'm the one who is drained of blood." she replied with a smirk.

_What can I do to help her?_

The elder vampire watched as her doppelgänger paced back and forth. "Blood is what I need, Elena." Katherine deadpanned. "Just so you know, I do not like animal blood. I prefer human, but I guess I'll settle for any type of blood, given my predicament." Katherine says with her arms crossed, as she leaned on a tree for support.

Elena's head shot up and she gazed at Katherine. Even as the curly-haired brunette is in this situation, she finds ways to come off bitchy. And guilt was eating away at her for being the reason Katherine's like this.

"Lets get you back to the Boarding House."

Katherine's eyebrows rose, "Why?" she asked curiously, while doing her best to stay conscious.

Elena knelt next to Katherine and picked her up. "Blood bags."

As Elena picked her up, it was obvious she was worried about her well-being and was stressing out. Katherine smiled inwardly at the idea of Elena worried about her.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the Boarding House, they were greeted by Damon, who was not happy to see them. "Elena, where have you been? I woke up from having my neck snapped courtesy to this..." Damon just now noticed how pale Katherine looked.

"What happened to her?" Damon asked as he noticed Katherine asleep in Elena's arms. They didn't even get to make it inside the house.

Elena thought of lying, but decided against it, she was never really ever good at it, she was sure he'd see right through her. "We were deep in the woods and she was teaching me how to hunt."

Damon smirked at the idea of something going wrong with Katherine. "You could have left her out there." he voiced, followed by a shrug.

Elena glared at him. Why did he always have to say something snarky?

"That still doesn't explain why she's pale and sweating." Elena's eyes widen and she turns her head to find Stefan leaning on the door frame. He gave her a knowing look.

"Well, you see. My body wasn't keeping the animal blood down, so..." Elena looked around, purposely avoiding Damon's intent stare.

Stefan slowly walked over to Elena to protect her if need be. He knew his brother wasn't going to take the news well. Afterall, blood sharing is special for their kind.

Damon groaned, very annoyed at her unwillingness to answer. "Chop, chop, Elena. What happened?" he asked once again.

"She offered me some of her blood. Once I began drinking, I couldn't stop myself. She almost died and it would have been my fault." Elena's voice breaking down into sobs.

She wiped away her tears and looked at Damon, and when she did, she felt terrified of his murderous glare.

Damon scowled, very furious of this act of betrayal. "You fed off her!" he yelled. "Dammit Elena!" he used vampire speed into the house.

Elena looked at Katherine who was in her arms and back at Stefan. "I don't understand? Why did he make it such a big deal?" Upon seeing Elena's confused expression mixed with fear, Stefan knew he had to tell her.

Stefan sighed. "Blood sharing is sacred for our kind."

Elena's tilts her head in a curious manner. "But... I've drunken your blood before and Damon's." her eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion.

"That was different because you were still a human, and during those times you fed off us, it was to heal you of your wounds. But now you are no longer a human... you're a vampire. And blood sharing is something all vampires take serious. Most vampires share blood with their mates or marital partner. For example, sex is what humans do to express their love. For vampires, it's blood sharing. Which is very deep and personal for our kind."

Elena's eyes widen. She looks down at Katherine and gazed at her lips. _Katherine knew all along how personal blood sharing was and she still asked me to try her blood._

Stefan gently patted Elena's back. "Come in. Take Katherine upstairs to her guest bedroom."

Elena nodded. She felt a headache rising as she thought of her _twins_ actions.

As Elena walked away, Damon appeared with a stake in his hand. He grabbed Elena's shoulder and forcefully turned her around. Elena looked at him with fear. Stefan quickly acted and tackled his brother onto the couch, trying to pry the stake out of his grip, but unfortunately he wasn't stronger than Damon since he fed off of animals and not human blood like their kind was supposed to.

Damon easily snapped Stefan's neck and tossed him away and slowly stepped towards Elena. His gaze never leaving Katherine's unconscious form who was in her arms.

"Just hand her over, Elena." Damon ordered.

Elena fearfully took a step back. "No." her voice came out as low as a whisper.

"I said hand her over." Damon raised the stake in his hand and continued to glare hatefully at Katherine.

"No!" Elena shouted. She used her vampire speed and ran upstairs to Katherine's guest bedroom. Once inside she locked the door. She places Katherine on the bed and when she turned around, she froze. The blood she vomited the day before was still there and there was lots of it.

"Elena, open up now!" Damon yelled angrily. But why? She wasn't his. He had no hold on her or any of her decisions. So why was he making it such a big deal?

_Stefan said blood sharing was for vampire partners._ She looks over at the curly-haired brunette, _Katherine and I are partners, but I probably shouldn't tell him that. He's already so angry. _She is brought out of her thoughts with the banging on the door.

"Elena, open the damn door!" He was now punching the door.

Elena cautiously took several steps back and huddled against the bedroom wall. She places both of her hands on her head. _I'm scared_.

_Why am I so weak? I can't even protect Katherine and it's my fault she's unconscious._ Elena lifts her head and gazes at the bed or better yet the person on the bed. _I have to protect her._ She closes her eyes for a few seconds and opens them. Her eyes now void of emotion, but her gaze seemed dark.

"Elena, open up!"

She was going to have to fight or catch him off guard. Sure Damon is older and stronger than her, but he wouldn't expect her to try to fight him. She can use this to her advantage.

Elena walked to the door of the bedroom and opened it. Ignoring Damon's confused face, ( obviously not expecting her to open the door ) she kicked him in the balls. As he fell to his knees, she gave him a smirk that Katherine would be proud of.

Horror washed over Damon's features. "Katherine?"

"Guess again, honey." She bit her lip seductively.

Damon's eyes widen in fear of what he thinks he had done. "Elena?"

She snapped his neck.

Elena kicks Damon's dead body and walked over towards the bed. She gazes at Katherine lips and gives them a rough smooch. She removed the older vampires shirt and gropes her breasts while she continued to make out with her. After a minute she backed away. Her eyes continued to look over Katherine's body. She grips Katherine's hair and growls. "You're mine."

Elena sped downstairs and picked up a few blood bags. On her way back to the room she notices Stefan's dead body. "Useless," she muttered and continued on her way to the bedroom.

She takes a bite into the blood bag and pours it inside Katherine's mouth.

Katherine awoke startled. She quickly swallows the blood being forced down her mouth and glares at Elena. "You could have put a straw in it." came her snarky remark.

Elena shrugged. "Could of, but didn't, sue me." She climbs on the bed and straddles Katherine's midsection. She leaned her head down and kissed the older vampire, while her hands moved freely over the curly-haired brunettes chest.

Katherine gasped at the contact. "Why dont I have my shirt on?" she says in between kisses.

Elena glares at Katherine. "I liked you better when you were unconscious. You were a much better kisser." she rolled her eyes. "You would think after being alive for five-hundred years, you would know how to kiss." she says rudely.

Katherine's eyes narrow and she grips Elena's head and forcefully shoves her tongue in her mouth. Elena's elicit moans encouraging her on. She wasn't sure what to make with Elena's sudden change in attitude, but this new her seemed interesting to be around.

Elena pulled away from the heated kiss. "Much better, babe." she winks while still straddling Katherine's waist on the bed.

"Where are the Salvatore's?" Katherine asked, curious of what's been going on while she was unconscious.

Elena grinds her hips over Katherine's waist. The older vampire had jeans on but she used her imagination. _At least she has no shirt on._

"Stefan had his neck snapped for trying to protect you. Honestly he deserved it for not putting up a decent fight." Elena pouted. "As for Damon..." she glanced at the door of the guest bedroom, prompting Katherine to follow her gaze. Her eyes landed on Damon's unconscious, or dead form.

"He was jealous that I drank from you. Could you believe he actually thought I liked him at one point." Elena says with a grin.

Katherine stared at Damon with a mixture or rage and hatred. _Elena is mine, Damon._ Jealousy filled her very being. Katherine Pierce was not the jealous type, it made her angry that her doppelgänger was oblivious to her thoughts.

"Mine." Katherine arched her back off the bed and bit into Elena's neck, prompting said girl to moan in ecstasy.

Katherine felt strangely proud of herself for drawing out such moans from her girlfriend.

"Yours." Elena responded, feeling dizzy.

Katherine retracted her fangs from Elena's neck and rested her head on the bed and was gazing up at Elena who was on top of her. She was surprised when Elena leaned down and not kiss, but lick her lips clean of her blood. "I taste good."

Elena stood up feeling perfectly satisfied with their actions.

Katherine stood up and placed her hands on her own hips, obviously wanting to continue. "What now?"

Elena stretched her shoulders and gave Katherine a look over. "Next I think you should cover yourself… just a little."

"Oh," An amused smile appeared on Katherine's face. "What am I hearing? Is my precious doppelgänger ashamed of me?" she asked, curiosity brimming of the idea of Elena being _insecure_ of their body.

"No. I just don't want anyone other than myself to see you like this." Elena says straightforwardly.

Katherine crossed her arms over her bare chest. "And who says you get to see me like this?"

Elena growled, slightly annoyed at having to answer her question. "I do," she replied.

Katherine smirked. "Lets get out of here and go have some fun!"

Elena nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Katherine seemed pleased with the answer and tugged on Elena's hair approvingly. "Best fucking answer in the world." She didn't see the shiver from the baby vampire.

* * *

**A/N:**** Elena flipped the switch, but rest assured it will only be off for a few chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Salvatore brothers woke up a few hours later from having their necks snapped.

A cell phone flew by Stefan, barely missing his head.

"She's not picking up." Damon stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"It's just a phone Ste..." Damon began before he was interrupted by his brother.

"I'm not talking about the phone! Earlier today, you acted like a maniac!" Stefan shouted.

"Oh so, It's my fault Elena decided to run off with Katherine?" Damon asked, curious as to what his brothers opinion was on the matter.

"Yes!" Stefan yelled. "You were trying to stake Katherine!"

Damon's eyes narrow in confusion. "And why would she care if I did or not?" he questioned in curiosity.

Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "Think about it. Elena is a compassionate being. Surely she felt guilty for being the reason Katherine was in such a state and felt like it was her responsibility to protect her. Despite Katherine being, I don't know, bitchy."

Damon erupted in laughter. "Elena? Compassionate? Say that to my family jewels. She flipped the switch brother."

Stefan immediately had Damon against the wall with his hands gripping his neck. "What happened!?"

"Shortly after our little fight, I asked her to hand over the bitch. She didn't and ran up to her room, I followed and sorta banged on the door. I scared her into flipping the switch." Stefan released his hold on Damon when he noticed the guilt present in his brothers eyes.

"You're right, I messed up... bad." Damon brings his head down in shame.

_I knew Stefan should have never allowed for Katherine to stay. Dammit Stefan! _Damon thought out of annoyance.

"I told you this would happen! Katherine always brings trouble with her." Damon spat, knowing it was actually his fault for how quick things escalated. But like the type of person he is, he would rather blame others than himself.

"What use is there in arguing at this time of night?" Stefan sighs, "It's already late, Damon. We'll search for them tomorrow."

Stefan walked to his bedroom in shame. This was not the first time his decisions got them into a mess. He wanted to believe Elena's compassionate side was the reason for her wanting to save Katherine, but the evidence was clear. The night she was dying, the way she gazed into Katherine's eyes looked as if she was staring into her very soul. How their hands were firmly connected. Elena only feeding cause Katherine asked her to.

He didn't want to acknowledge that maybe, just maybe Elena is captivated by Katherine. Despite their uncanny resemblance, there was more to the doppelgänger's than he and the rest of her friends weren't aware of. But he wouldn't go jumping to conclusions just yet. When the sun rises tomorrow, he will search the town for her, but not before checking her house.

* * *

"Hurry up Katherine or I'm gonna lock you out!" Elena yelled. She and Katherine had spent the day shopping for new clothes. Now they had just arrived at Elena's house and were walking up her front steps, though Katherine was taking her sweet time un-loading all her shopping bags from the trunk of the car.

"Oh hush already, I'm coming!" Katherine yelled back.

Once inside Katherine dropped all her bags in the living room and slouched down on the sofa. She didn't know they would spend a few hours going from store to store, window shopping. But when Elena asked that they go, how could she turn her down? Besides she gave her doppelgänger a new dress style to try.

What she wasn't expecting was for Elena to have a rebellious change in demeanor. Where she would try to take control of their relationship and act like she's the dominant one. This infuriated her. Katherine Pierce was always the one in control. No questions asked. But yet Elena always had some smart remark and had to get the last word or on some occasions, challenge her. Katherine didn't like it. Not one bit.

Katherine leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"What do you say tomorrow we go visit our boys?" Elena asked, wanting to see how they were holding up. She plopped herself down next to Katherine.

_Stefan... This is going to be so much fun. _Katherine grins, as she thought of the many ways she could play with her favorite boy toy.

_I know that look, she's got something planned._ Elena thought upon noticing Katherine's mischievous grin.

"Oh I forgot to mention..." Katherine began grinning like a madwoman. "Stefan is mine."

Elena threw her hands up. "Leftovers is fine with me." she looks over at Katherine. "But you said that a little too excitedly." she exclaimed while playing with her nails.

Katherine opens her eyes and glances at Elena who was sitting beside her on the sofa.

"You're mine, Katherine." Elena's face was one of complete seriousness.

Katherine sits up straight and gets comfortable. "Stefan was my former one true love. I don't like him like that anymore, but I still want to be the one who messes with him."

"Then how do you feel about me?" Elena questioned with an unreadable expression.

Katherine scowled. "Must we really talk about this again? I already told you I still have feelings for you."

"Tch, whatever it still pisses me off." Elena huffed, before she went back to playing with her nails. Doing her best to ignore the fact that there was an obvious attraction Katherine had for the younger Salvatore. "So you wouldn't mind if I rip Stefan's head off?"

"You'd better learn self-control." Katherine warned in an agitated voice. Normally she liked when others fought for her affections, but Elena was talking crazy. She knew that when Elena did put her switch back on that she would regret hurting her friend or better yet, killing her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already, I'll give it a rest." Elena once again huffed. "Thought you were gonna be fun to be around. Not play with my heart." her voice breaking if barely.

Katherine sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Elena. I'm all about mischief and stirring up trouble, but there's a line that we shouldn't cross. When word gets out that you flipped your switch, guess who everyone is gonna be blaming." her hand gestured to herself.

"And what does it matter to you? Your emotions should be shut down, so I don't understand why you're making it such a big fucking deal. God you could be so fucking annoying." Katherine added, all playfulness aside.

"You really need to resort to using foul language? How embarrassing." Elena commented, enraging Katherine further.

"Shut up Elena!" Katherine growled, being annoyed at her insult.

"Katherine, you're being mean." Elena warned. "Let's go find something fun to do." she chirped, only succeeding in aggravating Katherine further.

_Does nothing get through to this girl? She brushes off my scolding. Does she think I'm playing?_

"Don't you start!" Katherine yelled, not wanting to deal with her doppelgänger's antics.

"Whatever you say, Katherine." Elena replied, her voice going just above a whisper.

_She can be so confusing._ Katherine thought.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." Katherine stated, leaving no room for debate.

"I would do anything to please you." Elena says randomly.

Katherine glanced at Elena from the corner of her eye. "Oh really?" she questioned, earning a nod from Elena.

_Elena shutting off her humanity has made her more durable to be around, but I didn't think she would annoy me like this. Though I do like the changes, but I can see now that I'll probably end up killing her myself for her smart mouth always questioning me throughout the day. What happened while I was unconscious? What could of forced her to turn it off?_

"I'm curious Elena. Why did you flip the switch?" Katherine asked, oblivious about why she turned it off.

"When I showed up at the boarding house with you unconscious, Damon wanted to know why you were in such a state. I told him, not knowing how personal blood sharing was for our kind." she glares at Katherine, "You could have told me. Damon over-reacted and tried to stake you, however I wouldn't let him have you so I ran up to your guest bedroom. He followed me up there yada yada, I'm sure you don't wanna hear this boring little story."

Katherine's eyes narrow, "Please continue."

Elena glared at Katherine, "He was banging on the door, wanting for me to let him in. I was scared and most of all felt useless. You were going to get staked while you were unconscious and it would have been my fault. So in order for me to overcome that fear, I turned off my humanity switch to muster enough courage to stand up to Damon." she leered at Katherine with uncertainty.

"You protected me?" Katherine questioned, prompting Elena to nod once more. "But why?"

"I already told you. You were going to die and it would have been my fault. I can't have that on my conscience." Elena sighed, "Now it's my turn to ask a few questions."

"Why did you really break up with me and don't you dare say it was because Damon and Stefan returned to this town."

Katherine's eyes bore into Elena's gaze. "I was getting to attached too you and it scared me. I had decided to leave because of that reason, however word got out that the doppelgänger had been born, so I used this as a chance to get rid of you. I've been on the run for five-hundred years and finally my freedom was imminent. All I needed to do was offer you to Klaus and beg for his pardon, unfortunately things didn't go as planned."

Elena shrugged. "Guess not. I am still here, aren't I?" she giggles.

_So even knowing the truth, she laughs? _Katherine shakes her head.

A thought came to Elena. "Well, I say we get some sleep." A devious smirk crossed her face. She got up from the sofa and stretched. "I'm exhausted."

Elena seemed to be enjoying getting under Katherine's skin, but why must the _fun_ end now? "You're welcome to join me in bed." she walked upstairs with a sway of her hips. Her smirk plastered on her face knowing Katherine's eyes lingered on her behind.

Katherine unconsciously licked her lips. "Don't tempt me." she voiced huskily.

Paying no attention to what was said, Elena continued with her sway upstairs till she was no longer in Katherine's sight.

Katherine leaned her head back on the sofa and rubbed her inner thighs. _Tch, Elena gets me excited and leaves? No way is she getting away that easy. Besides, she did say I am welcomed to join her._

Katherine crept upstairs and slowly opened the baby vampire's bedroom door. Elena was sprawled out on her bed, motioning her index finger at Katherine, gesturing for her to come over. Katherine needless to say, obliged. She crawled on the bed with her hands and knees seductively, feeling the need to express how turned on she felt. Once she reached her destination, she placed kisses on her doppelgänger's collarbone.

Elena bit her bottom lip and craned her head back against the pillows. "I'm yours Katherine. Now tell me you are mine." Elena's tone sounding authoritative.

The curly-haired brunette raised an eyebrow. _Tch, Elena's demanding me!_

Katherine went wide-eyed when Elena grabbed her by the hair, pulling it back roughly. "Say it!" Elena's voice coming off as an order.

Katherine didn't know what to make of it. She grabbed her doppelgänger by her hair and glared at her. It seems she needs to show her who's in control. "I'm the dominant one in our relationship, little girl." Katherine sneered. "Don't fucking forget it."

Elena wasn't having it, she used her vampire speed and changed positions with Katherine where she was now on top of her, glaring at Katherine with her fangs out and eyes darkened with lust.

_What the hell is going on?_ Katherine's own eyes darkened and fangs appeared. She glared up at Elena who was straddling her hips.

Katherine used her own vampire speed and switched places with Elena. She was now straddling Elena's hips. Elena looked up at Katherine and tried to bite her neck, but not before Katherine pulled back and glared down at her.

A deep primal growl echoed throughout the room. The source of the growl coming from Katherine directed at Elena.

Elena's inner bestial instincts seemed to acknowledge Katherine as the dominant one and she submitted by cocking her head to the side, exposing her neck. A sign for Katherine that she gave in. She leaned in and sank her fangs into Elena's neck, savoring the taste. After a few seconds, she pulled back slowly, allowing the blood to drip from her mouth. Katherine brings her hand up and turns Elena's head towards her, in which she looks her in the eyes.

"You are mine." Katherine kissed Elena roughly, allowing her to taste her own blood. Afterwards she pulled back and stared down at Elena with lust. "I am yours."

The baby vampires eyes widen. With or without her humanity, Katherine was hers and nobody was gonna change that. She wouldn't allow it.

Elena's hands came up and wrapped them around Katherine's neck pulling her down.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine sat naked near the window sill in Elena's room, watching her doppelgänger sleep. She and Elena had spent the night in bed and it was now midnight. She had thought back to Elena's somewhat sudden change in wanting to be in control. She wasn't sure where this change was coming from, but one thing was for sure, she knew she was gonna have to have a talk with her when she awoke.

She was going to have to make it clear to her and assert her role as the dominant one in their relationship. She didn't believe in equals in a relationship. One must always be superior than the other.

Katherine stands up and slowly approaches her doppelgänger. She kneels right beside the bed and takes in Elena's sleeping face. The back of her hand lightly brushes over Elena's shoulders. The curly-haired brunette climbed on the bed and leaned her head back on a pillow. She glances at Elena from the corner of her eye.

A sudden thought comes to Katherine. She rolls over on her side and looks over at her doppelgänger. She wondered what her girlfriend was dreaming about and was pondering whether to manipulate her dreams. _Why not? _she peaks into Elena's dream.

_Katherine opened her eyes and noticed she was still inside Elena's home. She hears laughing coming from downstairs. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly, but stopped before she enter the hallway. She listened in to her surroundings._

_Dad that wasn't fair.  
Can't win them all Elena. Besides if you wanna be the best, you have to beat the best.  
Dear, play nice.  
I call next game Lena.  
What? No Jeremy, dad owes me a rematch._

_Katherine slowly crept down the hallway and peeked into the kitchen. She saw that the Gilbert family were playing Scrabble. A strange feeling appeared in her gut when she saw how happy Elena was. She stayed there a few minutes watching how comfortable and at peace Elena was with her family._

_Katherine sighs, she had entered the dream with the sole purpose of mischief and have some 'fun' with Elena, but decided against it since Elena was happy. She exited the dream._

Katherine slowly lifts her head off the bed and stares at Elena for what seemed like hours. As morning was fast approaching, she scooted closer to Elena and snuggled up to her sides as the sun's morning rays began to light up the room.

* * *

Elena's eyes twitched a little as she slowly begins to wake up. She could feel that her head was resting on someone's chest and it felt very warm and soft. With a quick glance down to her midsection, she notices an arm wrapped around her waist and another arm drapped around her neck. Just now feeling lips pressed against her shoulder got her grinning. _Someone's possessive._

Elena eyes fully opened and stared into the ceiling. "Hey Katherine, good morning." she yawned.

The arm around her waist tightened as Katherine rested her face on her shoulder. "Did you sleep well, gorgeous?" asked Katherine, as she lightly rubbed Elena's collarbone with her chin.

Elena smiled and shifted her body until she was facing the curly-haired beauty. "I did." she stared lovingly at Katherine. "Did you?"

Katherine's eyes had a twinkle in them. "Of course I did babe." whispered the elder vampire as she placed soft kisses on Elena's neck and cheek.

Elena smiled warmly and allowed her body to slowly lie back down on the bed.

Katherine cuddled closer to Elena and placed her head on her shoulder. A huge part of her enjoyed having Elena so close. The warmth the baby vampires body provided her, put her mind at ease.

Elena stared back towards the ceiling. The way Katherine holds her is like nothing she had ever experienced. _Katherine's arms feel different from Stefan's embrace._ she sighed. "This is nice. I'm use to waking up in Stefan's grasp." she glances to her side. "I like this change."

Katherine smirked as she kissed Elena's shoulder. "Don't worry beautiful. Now you can stay in bed for as long as you want." she whispered.

Elena giggled and ran her fingers along Katherine's sides, making her way down her stomach, towards her private area. Both girls were still naked from last nights activity.

_Since when did Elena get so bold? _Katherine mused.

"Elena... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we had enough of that for now." Katherine said with a light grin.

Elena's eyes widen. Last thing she wanted to do was force Katherine to do something she didn't want to. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. "Oh sorry." she muttered with a slight pout.

Katherine chuckles, "You look so cute." she props herself up on her elbows and kisses Elena softly. Elena was surprised of the nature of the kiss, she expected Katherine to be rough, but no, it seemed Katherine was still able to surprise her. The kiss felt like she was showing her love.

"Mhmm... I think I can get used to this." Katherine winked at Elena and gave her a nibble bite on her collarbone, leaving a small red dot.

Elena moaned. "Katherine..."

"Last nights sex had to have been the best I had in some time." The curly-haired brunette voiced in amazement. To think her doppleganger had the audacity to seduce her brought forth an involuntary shiver to run down her spine. She was certain Elena would never have done so with her humanity on, but it wasn't on, so in this regard she was thankful for having experienced a rare spectacle from her.

Elena smiled smugly as she remembered the events that unfolded.

"Okay babe, so what are we going to do today?" Katherine's eyes hinted mischief.

"Go visit the Salvatore's." Her doppleganger replied, causing Katherine's head to slump down in defeat.

Elena laughs. "Oh, stop that."

Katherine's head shot up and gave Elena a hot heated kiss. One in which she began sucking on her bottom lip.

Elena pulled her head back. "Ka-Katherine," The older brunette covered her mouth once again.

Elena pulls away from the kiss. "Katherine enough. I have to go take a shower."

"You mean _we _have to go take a shower." Katherine winked

Before Elena could respond, Katherine took hold of her hands and lead them into the restroom so they can take a shower together, Elena protesting on the way there. "I can take a shower by myself. I'm a big girl Katherine."

Elena tried to pull away but Katherine's grip was firm. "Oh you most certainly are." Katherine moaned huskily.

Elena's cheeks blushed slightly. A girl like Katherine just screamed sex appeal and confidence. When someone like her was shy and nervous when it came to exploring new options. Despite her earlier boldness...

But even so, her emotions are off but yet she still feels like her normal self. Only around Katherine of course.

* * *

After the shower both girls got dressed and walked out the front door.

"So... wanna go to the grill for some lunch?" Elena asked rather nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date Elena Gilbert?" Katherine's hand was on her hip and a grin plastered on her face.

Elena scoffed. "I just thought you would be hungry. Excuse me for asking." she rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." Elena walked down her front steps.

"Oh and Elena?" Katherine began.

The smirk on Katherine's face increased in size as she caught up to Elena. "You seem to be forgetting." she tugged on Elena's hair roughly. "I'm the dominant one in our relationship. I end the conversation, not you. And don't you dare get smart with me."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Someone's snarky this early in the morning."

"Elena..." Katherine growled.

"Okay! I get it." she threw her hands up and released a groan. "May we get a move on?"

Katherine stared at her doppleganger in wonder before nodding.

"After you, Miss Pierce." Elena mocked, in doing so caused Katherine to glare at her.

* * *

Shortly after finding a parking, the doppelgänger's were walking up to the Grill.

"Please try to behave yourself in there."

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child." Elena's voice came out seething. "I don't need to be taken care of!" she flicked her hair over her shoulders out in annoyance.

Katherine had her pinned against the Grill's front doors. "I'm only saying this once. Don't make a scene in there. We don't want to cause trouble... yet. Now go in there and find us a booth. I need to make a phone call. Got it?" Katherine leaned in and gave Elena a quick peck to the lips.

Elena couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her lips. She nodded furiously in a childlike manner and entered the Grill.

As Elena walked inside, she was greeted by Matt. She knew that she would have to act like her old self to not draw attention.

"So Elena... how have you been since... you know... _that_ day." Matt asks as he lead her to a booth.

"Oh I've been great!" Elena chirped, giving a big fake smile as she looked at Matt. Though he wouldn't know that it was fake. He thought this was her way of coping with the pain of the accident.

"Are you sure you're okay, Elena?" Matt asked in a serious tone.

"I... nevermind... it's nothing." Elena replied, causing Matt to frown at her response. What she was going to say was that she thinks he should mind his own business.

"Elena, you know you could tell me anything right?" Matt asked, getting a nod from her as a response, though inwardly rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempt to console her.

"It's nothing really." Elena's fake smile returned. "Anyways... I'm hungry." she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Right..." Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and handed her a menu.

"Well, if it isn't Matty blue blue." Katherine winked at him just before looking over at Elena who smirked at her.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he stared back towards Elena who was patting the seat next to her on the booth, gesturing for Katherine to sit beside her.

"Well, Elena and myself are here to eat. That is if it's okay with you." she fluttered her eyelashes. Honestly, she just wanted to gouge his eyes out and take them home with her. They were so _blue_.

"Right..." he handed her a menu and went to the storage room to make a phone call.

_Katherine and Elena sitting side by side in a booth... yeah somethings going on._

"Donovan, what the hell are you doing calling my phone?" Damon asked rudely.

"Damon! Elena's here at the Grill with Katherine of all people. She's with Katherine Pierce! What's going on?" Matt asked hurriedly as he glanced over at the booth both girls were in.

"I'm sorry, was the last name Bitch, first name Psychotic?" Damon asked. Matt could feel he was smirking from his end of the phone.

"Damon, I'm serious." Matt mumbled, still annoyed at not knowing what was going on.

"Okay, just keep them occupied until I get there. Oh and Donovan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw this up." with that Damon ended the call.

_I don't wanna be on his bad side._ Matt thought as he released a sigh of annoyance.

Matt frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He quickly gave way to a smile as he left the storage room to keep the girls busy. But his smile soon turned back into a frown when he noticed they were no longer there.

* * *

"Katherine, why did we leave the Grill?" Elena asked upset. "We didn't even get to eat."

"Because Matt was having a chat with Damon. Informing him that you and I were at the Grill together."

Elena's mood suddenly darkened. _Matt? How could he! I'll kill him the next time I see him._

"Well... I suppose this works in our favor." Katherine says as she taps her fingers against the steering wheel.

"I'm not following?"

"Damon is on his way to the Grill, leaving Stefan by himself at the Boarding House." A grin formed on her face at the thought of Stefan alone.

Elena's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "How do you know Stefan didn't go with Damon?"

Katherine waved her hand. "Hello... it's Damon. He doesn't like asking for help." she replied, her grin still present.

Elena noticed the grin Katherine sported and glared at her as she drove them to the Boarding House. _Katherine loves me and Stefan. I understand now... Stefan has to die. _She nodded her head with determination.


	9. Chapter 9

_I understand now... Stefan has to die._ Elena nodded her head with unflinching determination.

Katherine pulls up the driveway to the Boarding House with her usual grin as she thought of the ways she can play with Stefan. The grin she sported soon fell when she saw Elena nods her head to whatever she was thinking about.

_What are you planning? I'll have to keep an eye on you when were in there._

Katherine pulls the keys out from the ignition and opens the car door, but before she got out, Elena pulled her back, causing her to groan in annoyance. "What is it now?"

"I'm sorry... this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you."

Katherine rolls her eyes, "What the heck are you talking abo..." Before she can finish, Elena snapped her neck.

Elena walked up to the Boarding House with Katherine in her arms; a stoic expression present. _Now to get rid of Stefan. Stefan is older than me therefore stronger... looks like I'll have to play the victim just till he let's his guard down. _Her face remained impassive.

With a sigh, she banged on the door. The door opened and a surprised Stefan greeted her.

"Elena..."

"Stefan! It's Damon! He went over to my house and attacked us." she lied.

Stefan got over his shock. "Are you okay?" he looks at Katherine, "What happened to her?"

"Damon snapped her neck. He's insane, Stefan!"

"Get inside. I'll protect you." Stefan says, causing Elena to inwardly roll her yes. She placed Katherine's body on the couch.

"Damon says you flipped your switch. Is it true?" Stefan asked as he watched her intently.

"No it's not true. I admit, I did kick him in his private area, but it was to defend myself. You should have seen him Stefan. He was acting crazy." Fake tears fell from her eyes. "I was so scared."

Stefan quickly embraced her and gently ran his hands over her back in a soothing manner.

Elena grinned as she placed her chin on his shoulders. _Boys, so easily tricked. Just shed a little fake tears and watch as they comfort you. _

"Stefan..."

"Shh... don't talk. Damon won't hurt you, I promise." her grin increased in size.

"Katherine is mine, Stefan." his eyes widen to their limits, but before he could respond, she snapped his neck.

"Well that was easier than I anticipated." She glanced over to Katherine's body who was on the couch. "I'll be back, babe."

She kneeled down and picked up Stefan's body.

* * *

"Where are they Donovan?" Damon asked with a glare.

Matt visibly paled "Gone. While I was on the phone with you, they slipped out."

"Dammit Matt! You were suppose to keep them busy. I swear it should have been you who died instead of Elena." Damon snarled as he left the Grill.

_He's right. I should have died. Now my best friend is a vampire because of me._ Matt thought sadly.

* * *

Stefan awoke gasping heavily. He tried to stand up, but was unable to due to the vervain laced chains on his wrists and feet. He was chained to a chair in the cellar. _I can't see..._

"Hey Stefan." Elena greeted in a calm voice from the doorway.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Stefan asked, confusion written all over his face. Reason being because he was blindfolded.

"You're in the cellar, silly." Elena says as she walked inside the small room and removed the blindfold.

_So it's true... she did flip the switch. _he thought.

"Elena... why are you doing this?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Do you remember when I told you I was remembering things I was once compelled to forget? Well it just so happens Katherine and I were together before I even met you or Damon."

Stefan's eyes were wide from disbelief.

"In all honestly, I don't want to kill you. But it's for the greater good of mine and Katherine's relationship. I need her completely focused on me. It was kinda obvious she has an attraction to you. Thankfully you don't feel the same way with her, and for that I will make your death, quick and painless."

"Katherine is mine, Stefan." She glared hatefully at him. "As for the reasons I said, you've become a nuisance."

Realization dawned on the younger Salvatore. "You're obsessed with Katherine..."

"Shut up!" The young brunette yelled.

_I don't understand... she shut off her humanity switch and she's still able to recognize her love for Katherine? Which means she was already in-love with her before her switch went down and now instead of her losing all emotions, she somehow clung to her desire for Katherine. I have know doubt Katherine took advantage to this side of her. But how can I bring her back. _Stefan thought as he inwardly guessed what led up to this situation.

"Elena, please don't do this." Stefan pleaded as he reached out to her. "This is not you."

"Dammit, I said shut up!" Elena growled as she broke his hand. A pleased expression etched across her face as she saw the look of agony come to surface on Stefan's face.

"ELENA, STOP!" Katherine yelled from the doorway, apparent shock plastered across her face. She honestly didn't expect her doppleganger to take things this far.

Elena glanced at Katherine with with a fierce expression. "I love you and you don't even care!"

The cury-haired brunette glared, "Elena, we'll talk about this later."

"No! You have feelings for Stefan, just admit it!"

Katherine's eyes widen, "That's what this is about? I told you he is my former one true love. I still have an attraction to him, but can you blame me? I've always been a sucker for cute guys." she shrugged.

"So... you flirt and open your legs with anything/anyone you find cute and attractive?" Elena asked in an annoyed tone.

Katherine scowled, slightly annoyed at what Elena was implying. "Watch what you say to me."

Elena rolled her eyes, "You're mine." she tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Say it."

"Elena, this needs to stop."

"I said say it!" Elena roared.

Katherine took a few uncertain steps forward so that she was within arms reach to Elena. "I'm yours."

"Good." Elena chirped happily. "Unfortunately, Stefan has to die." Within a split second, Elena's hand was inside Stefan's chest, firmly holding his heart, but Katherine had also sped towards her and was gripping her hands tight to ensure she doesn't pull his heart out.

"Elena, please stop this! If you kill Stefan, then when you put your humanity switch back on you'll regret it." Katherine says trying to get through to her.

"No I won't! He needs to die! It's the only way I can have your full love knowing there's no-one beside me!" The baby vampire shouted in defiance.

_I should snap her neck... but would I be fast enough before she pulls out Stefan's heart?_ Katherine thought in frustration as she absorbed what she was just told.

"Elena... if you truly love me you'll stop." Katherine eyes gazed into Elena's, both girls staring at one another. After some time, Elena let go and pulled away, never taking her eyes off the curly-haired vampire.

Katherine looks down at Stefan, watching all the blood falling from his chest. _This is my fault... _As she looked back up towards Elena, she was no longer there.

_Where did she go? Damn, I didn't think she would actually try to kill him. Hopefully, she doesn't get far._ As she was about to run after her, Stefan grabbed her hand.

"I need blood to heal." he barely voiced. The older vampire nodded as she ran into the other room to grab a few blood packs.

* * *

_Stupid Katherine! Why does she even care about him? He doesn't feel that way with her._ She sighed and opened the door to her home.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she saw her brother leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Last time I checked, I lived here." Jeremy replied annoyed. "Theres pizza on the table." he sat down on the couch and turned the Television on. Elena sat next to him on the couch with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Jeremy questioned, noticing Elena was staring at him.

"Just wondering who the lucky girl is? You are gonna tell me, right?" Elena asked with a big grin.

_Damn, how does she know I was with someone?_ Jeremy thought as he inwardly panicked.

"What are you talking about?" he played dumb.

"You reek of sex."

Jeremy remained silent and turned his attention back to the television. He was surprised when Elena straddled his hips.

"Who was she, Jeremy?" Elena once again asked, but this time in a demanding tone.

"None of your business."

Elena rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"As your sister, I'm obligated to know these things." a thought came to mind and Elena removed her shirt.

"Touch them."

"You're my sister!" Jeremy shouted, clearly considering she lost her mind.

"Relax Jeremy, I still have my bra on." Elena teased with a grin.

She noticed his confused face and decided to encourage him. She grabbed ahold of his hands and brought them up to her chest.

"What's wrong? You know you want to. We're not related by blood." she giggled.

"You're my sister!" Jeremy once again shouted.

Elena laughed uncontrollably holding onto her stomach. "That explains why little Gilbert is rock hard." she says as she glanced to his midsection and back to his face.

Jeremy shamefully blushed and got up from the couch. "What's gotten into you?" he asked as he began walking to the stairway.

"Where are you going!?" Elena shouted from the couch.

"To bed."

"I'm not done talking to you!" she sped to him and pinned him against the wall.

Disbelief plastered Jeremy's face as he took in his sisters vampiric features. "You're a vampire?"

"Yes... and now I'm hungry." she bit into his neck like a savage beast.

"Elena, pl-please stop." Jeremy's muffled voice barely came out.

Giving into her desire for blood, she ignored him as she fed. Afterwards she pulled back and snapped his neck with a pleased expression on her face.

"Bye, bye, little brother." she giggled as she watched him slump down from the wall.

* * *

"What happened?" asked a worried and confused Damon as he entered the Boarding House; he took in the hole in his brothers shirt.

"Elena happened." Stefan replied annoyed. "Where have you been."

"Looking for Elena at the Grill."

"And it's all your fault she's like this." Katherine voiced.

"You!" Damon rushed her and had her by the neck.

Katherine smirked and quickly had him on his knees. "I'm older than you. Don't try that again."

Damon scowled as he stood up, "Well... anyone wanna fill in the missing blanks?"

Stefan sighed and began to tell Damon the events that occurred while he was out.

"Do you think it's still possible to return her to her former self?" Damon asked, hope reflecting in his eyes.

"Yes it's possible, Damon. But let's be honest, if she does put the switch back on, guilt will eat away at her for hurting Stefan. I actually find this new side of her fun to be around. Despite her annoying smart remarks." Katherine replied with a smirk, causing Stefan to frown.

"Do you even care that Elena might never return to normal?" Stefan asked with his hands folded over his chest.

Katherine picked up her glass of whisky. "This is my glass of care. Oh look, it's empty."

"Why do I even bother." Stefan questioned more to himself than to Katherine.

"Because you love me." Katherine stated bearing her usual cocky smirk.

Stefan inwardly rolled his eyes. _How many times would I have to tell her that I have never felt nothing for her? _he sighed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked as she watched Stefan walk to the door.

"To Elena's house." Stefan replied, causing Damon to raise an eyebrow.

"You think she's there?" Damon asked in a serious tone.

"Just a guess."

As they were walking out the door, Damon glared at Katherine. "Just stay out of my way."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "What's your problem with me? I've done nothing to you." she asked frustrated.

Damon ignored her and got in his car.

Stefan sighed, "Katherine..." she looked at him, "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out back there." he says in a calm voice.

"No need for thanks. Now, let's go." Katherine replied, not wanting to discuss it.

"I won't say anything about you and Elena's past relationship."

Katherine glanced over her shoulder, "Why not? Why would you wanna help me out?" she asked confused.

"It's not for you. Last thing Elena needs is her friends judging her." Stefan said as he made to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

The Salvatore brothers, accompanied by Katherine, walked up Elena's front steps to her home. There was obvious tension between Damon and Katherine, but they decided it was best to ignore each other. That and he was still oblivious to Elena's relationship status with the curly-haired brunette.

Just as they were about to enter her home, they were stopped by Stefan. "Wait," Damon glanced at Stefan. "I hear music playing in there."

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother for wasting their time. "All the more reason to go in there." He shoved passed his brother and Katherine with determination in finding Elena.

When Damon opened the door, a look of shock appeared on his face. He glanced behind him to see if his brother and Katherine were seeing the same thing and by the looks of shock also plastered on their faces, he knew he royally fucked up.

Jeremy Gilbert sat against the wall in the hallway apparently dead with his eyes open and neck looking as if it were forcefully twisted. That and the noticeable puncture wound on his neck was a dead give away.

They took a few steps inside the house. Each had tried to use their enhanced hearing to hear if anyone was in the house, but the music was too loud. "Turn it off!" Katherine yelled at Stefan as she gestured to the stereo in the living room.

Stefan sped over to the stereo and turned it off, and when he did, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

Damon sped to the kitchen and saw Elena spinning slowly in a circle with a pizza in her hand, apparently dancing with no shirt on, just a bra. He was shocked to see dried blood on her bottom chin.

Elena giggled as she took a bite of her pizza. "I was listening to that." she says as she continued dancing.

Katherine and Stefan had appeared side by side and took in Elena's appearance. When they entered the kitchen together, Elena's unstable mind thought they were together.

A crazed look appeared in her eyes as she glared at Katherine. "I hate you." she muttered. "You were suppose to be on my side!" Elena screamed as angry tears began to fall from her doe eyes.

Katherine opened her mouth to respond, but instead she ducked when a slice of pizza flew by her head.

Damon's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he looked from Elena to Katherine. It was his fault she flipped the switch. He had let his jealousy cloud his better judgement and jumped to conclusions. _I have to fix this. I have to make things right._ he thought.

Damon took a few uncertain steps forward; his back facing his brother and Katherine. Elena slowly backed away from Damon until her back was against the kitchen counter. She quickly opened the one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a long knife.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Elena. I just wanna talk to you." Damon says in a calm voice.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled as she slashed away at the air. Damn! I can't escape. she thought.

Stefan and Katherine were going to help Damon, but stopped when he brought his hand up. They remained behind him and watched as he tried to talk some sense into Elena.

Damon quickly sped to Elena and held her hands tightly so that she wouldn't attempt to stab him with the kitchen knife. He shoved her back against the counter rather roughly as he looked into her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Damon says wholeheartedly as he gently stroked her bottom chin with his right hand.

Stefan felt anger rise in him as he saw the obvious affection Damon had for Elena. She was after all his ex-girlfriend. They have only been broken up for a few weeks and he still felt slight jealousy at the gesture.

Katherine looked on with barely controlled rage. Elena was hers and Damon didn't know it yet. She doesn't take kindly to anyone touching what belongs to her. She chuckled at the thought. It seems her and Elena were more alike with her emotions off. But she decided to do nothing and continued to look at Damon's back as he had Elena backed against the counter.

Elena eyes stared up at Damon with an adorable expression plastered on her face as she tilted her head ever so slightly. "Promise?" she asked in wonder.

Damon smiled sadly as he nodded his head. "Elena, I'm sorry for how I reacted the other day, but this needs to stop. This is not you." he wraps his arms around her waist in a soft embrace.

A blank expression appeared on Elena's face as she allowed her body to fall into his arms. She placed her chin on his shoulders as he hugged her. As she glanced over his shoulders, she saw Stefan and Katherine looking on with hopeful expressions. Her stoic expression present as she gazed at Stefan.

Stefan smiled when he saw Elena looking at him. He nods his head towards her to let her know he's here for her as well.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Damon soothed in a comfortable tone.

Stefan's smile soon fell when her blank expression changed into a malicious grin. His eyes widen. She's doing the same thing she did to me. he thought.

Elena's grin widened as she whispered into Damon's ear. "But I want to hurt you." she snapped his neck so uncaringly as she laughed. "I swear you Salvatore's are so easily manipulated. Now I know why you do this Katherine. I can have them both wrapped around my fingers just as you once did." she tossed Damon's body to the side as she glared at her supposed lover.

Seeing Katherine and Stefan close by each other brought forth a rage inside of her. A rage that she willingly allowed to show. "So how long have you two been together." Elena asked with a sick smirk, clearly not thinking straight.

"We're not together." Stefan replied, causing Elena's smirk to fade.

"Don't lie to me!" Elena yelled in irritation. She began pacing around the kitchen island glaring daggers at her un-welcomed guests.

"Just give me some alone time with her." Katherine says as she runs a hand through her hair.

Stefan gives her a look that she read as a no.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm older than her if you've forgotten."

"Yet, she showed up at the Boarding House with you in her arms, your neck apparently snapped." he deadpanned, causing Katherine to flush with anger.

"She caught me off guard! Just as she played you and Damon."

Stefan sighed loudly. "No Katherine, I'm not leaving Elena alone with you."

Katherine rolled her eyes and brings her attention back to Elena who was looking at Stefan with unhinged hatred. "This needs to stop. Enough is enough, Elena."

Elena used her vampire speed to run at Stefan with the intention of stabbing him with the knife. Katherine saw this and stepped in front of him so the knife impaled her right shoulder-blade.

The baby vampire gasped at what happened. She let go of the knife as she slowly backed away. Her shocked face never leaving Katherine's as she walked backwards into the hallway.

Her attention was so focused on Katherine that she didn't notice her brother's legs sticking out. She tripped and fell face first into the floor. As she slowly picks herself up, she sees her brother's dead body leaning on the wall; his neck twisted and his eyes still open.

Her eyes widen as she slowly backs away to lean on the opposite wall not taking her eyes off her brother whose dead eyes bore into hers.

"You killed him, Elena." Katherine says sadly as she approached her. She knelt beside her and gently massaged her back.

"He deserved it." Elena muttered. Though there was no confidence in her voice.

"It's okay to feel. He was your brother." Katherine replied with sadness in her voice as her gaze took in the younger Gilbert. Upon closer observation she noticed Jeremy had on the ring that allows him to survive supernatural deaths. She smiled inwardly, but she wouldn't let this chance slip by. She would use this opportunity to get Elena back.

Elena shook her head slowly as she tilted her head to the side and gazed at Katherine's lips. She sat up straight against the wall as she looked thoughtfully at her girlfriend. "But if I turn my switch back on, I won't be able to protect you." she whispered, though Stefan heard due to his enhanced hearing. He sighed inwardly.

Katherine smirked. "I don't need protection from a Salvatore. I'm sure I can bring them down." she replied as she winked playfully.

Elena smiled sadly. "Okay, but..." she began. "I don't think I would be able to get through killing my brother." Tears for her now deceased brother began falling from her eyes.

_She put her humanity switch back on._ Both Katherine and Stefan thought.

"It's okay because he's not permanently dead." Katherine replied with a soft smile as she gestured to ring on his finger.

Both Elena and Stefan's eyes widen at this. Stefan smiled, truly happy that Elena wouldn't have to suffer from this. He looked over at Katherine and gave her a genuine smile. Her eyes widen at this and she smiled back.

Elena glanced at Jeremy's ring and couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

Katherine smirked as she held Elena close to her. "Don't worry about him remembering this, I'll compel him to forget."

Elena nodded happily. Though she hated having to use compulsion on her brother but it was for the best. She doesn't want him to remember her doing this to him. She yawned tiredly as her head leaned on Katherine's shoulders for support.

Katherine stood on her feet and held her hand out for Elena to take. "Come, you need some rest. It's late and you're sleepy."

Elena was about to argue, but Stefan stepped in, "Get some sleep, Elena. We'll be here when you awaken." he gestured to himself and Katherine. "Don't worry about Jeremy, he should be up shortly."

Katherine flashed herself into Elena's room with said girl in her arms. She gently laid her out on top of the bed and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead. As she was walking out from the room Elena called out to her.

"Katherine." Elena brushed a strand of her from her face. "Co-could you stay here with me?" she asked as she looked anywhere but at Katherine who was trying her best to not facepalm. How could she forget.

"Is that an invitation Miss Gilbert?" Katherine asks as she begins removing her clothing. Elena nods slowly. "Scoot on over and please don't hog all the blankets this time. I swear you move so much during the night." Katherine pouts as she's removing her boots.

Elena laughs softly and gently pats the bedside next to her.

Katherine gets under the covers and cuddled up to Elena. Elena's hands reach for Katherine's under the covers; when she finds them, she wrapped them around her waist. The older vampire's arms ran around her and allowed her to freely fall into a comfortable slumber.

Elena smiled sadly as she remembered what she did to both Damon and Stefan. She is going to have to apologize to them in the morning. She reached for her cell phone that was on the dresser next to her bed. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she saw all the missed phone calls from Bonnie and Caroline.

Elena closed her phone and smiled happily as she felt Katherine's possessive hands tighten around her waist. She closed her eyes and fell asleep knowing tomorrow will be okay.

* * *

_AN- Next chapters will be focused on Elena's sire bond to Katherine._


	11. Chapter 11

Damon awoke abruptly from having his next snapped. As his eyes linger around, he noticed he was on the living room couch.

"I see you're awake." Stefan voiced from the kitchen.

The older Salvatore gently massaged the back of his neck. "What happened?" He asked while groaning.

"You were comforting Elena, when she snapped your neck." Stefan replied as he handed a blood bag to his brother. "Elena has her humanity back on."

Damon's eyes widen. "What? How were you able to do that?" He questioned in obvious disbelief.

Stefan sighed as he sat next to his brother on the couch. "When she saw her brothers apparent dead body, she understood what she had done. Now she's upstairs sleeping." He left out vital information concerning the other brunette in bed with her. He knows Damon would not handle the news well.

Damon got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. He was surprised to see Stefan flash before him and gently push him back. "She needs time to recover, Damon."

"I know that!" He snapped back. "I just want to check up on her."

Stefan once again sighed. "These past 3 days have been hard for her. Waking up as a vampire, flipping the switch, killing her brother and now we finally got her back. I don't want to take any more chances. Let's go home and let her rest. We'll come back in a few hours to check up on her." He silently hoped his brother would listen to reason. If Damon did go up there and see Katherine asleep with Elena, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Damon leaned against the wall and casted his eyes downward, seemingly staring off into the floor.  
_I messed up. Elena flipped the switch out of fear. Dammit! I'm so stupid! Why did I react that way? Of course there had to be a reason Katherine shared her blood with her. It wasn't to form a claim of sorts. I really need to learn how to think things through before I react._

"Damon?" Stefan asked in a low voice. The older Salvatore looked up at his brother and smiled sadly. He had such a good brother. Stefan had always been there for him whenever he messed things up, despite him being a jerk to him and his friends.

"It's nothing," Damon assured, "I was just thinking how I reacted the other day. My actions led to Elena flipping the switch. All because I jumped to conclusions." He casted his eyes back to the floor. "I'm such a fool." He scolded himself for overreacting.

Stefan felt guilt begin to build up within him. His brother was taking the full blame. He knew that he too would of acted that way but he always had self-control of his actions and decisions.

"Yes, you are." Stefan said, smirking faintly. "But it's okay, learn from this mistake and ensure it doesn't happen again. You want whats best for Elena, I can see that. But it's very important you realize she is not a little girl, she's a young woman, entitled to her own opinions and actions." He walked up to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll be there for her if anything happens."

Damon chuckles. "You've always known what to say, brother. Often I think you should have been the older brother."

Stefan patted his brothers back. "I think so too. Perhaps things would have been different. Ah yes, I can see it now; Damon Salvatore, writing in his very own diary." he teased.

Damon grunted as he pushed himself off the wall. "Keep exaggerating brother." He smirked as he headed for the front door. "You coming?" he asked as he glanced over his shoulders.

"I'll meet you at the Boarding House shortly." Stefan replied. The older Salvatore shrugged and proceeded to exit the house.

Stefan took in a deep breath and walked upstairs to Elena's bedroom. As he opened the door he noticed how peaceful the doppelgängers slept. His eyes gazed towards the window sill. He watched as the pale light of the full moon slowly penetrated through the blinds.

He took small quiet steps into the room, determined to stand by the window. When he reached his destination, his eyes stared off into the night sky. So much has happened these past few days and Bonnie and Caroline haven't been around. His eyes narrow at the thought. He would call them tomorrow to see if things were okay.

The young brunette shifted in her sleep. When Elena opened her eyes she saw her ex-boyfriend looking out the window. "Stefan?" she mumbled, half asleep. He looked towards the bed and nodded his head as he walked over to her side.

"It's late, go back to sleep." Stefan whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Elena smiled warmly. "Okay." She replied as she closed her eyes, letting sleep once again consume her.

When he placed the kiss, he had noticed how close Katherine and her were cuddling. He smiled as his eyes lingered towards the beds covers. He can make out each brunettes figure from the outlines in the blanket; Katherine's arms were wrapped around Elena's waist in a possessive embrace. The curly-haired brunette wore an adorable pout across her face as she slept peacefully.

Before he can stop himself, he gently pushed a stray curl from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. His eyes widened at his own actions. He scurried towards the door of the bedroom, dead set on heading home. _Why did I do that?_

Unbeknownst to him, the curly-haired brunette had been awake through his action. As she opened her eyes, a bright smile formed at his retreating form. _Stefan._

* * *

A few hours later

Elena's younger brother awoke gasping for air. _What the heck? What happened?_

Jeremy glanced around, he noticed he was in fact in his bedroom. As he gets up from bed, he noted the small drops of blood on his white t-shirt. _Oh my God, my sister is a vampire!_

He had begun to pace around the bedroom, trying to process this sudden change. His hands grasp his face in horror of his sister being a monster. _No, No, not Elena._

His eyes linger towards his closet knowing he had a stake in there. He would rather his sister have died and stay dead, than come back as a vampire. He nods his head with what he knew he had to do. _I'll save you, Elena._

* * *

Katherine shifts in her sleep and reaches over to her side. Her eyes snap open when realizing she's alone in bed. Upon hearing the shower, she released the breath she found herself holding. She groans and once again shifts in bed. The door to the restroom was slightly opened and the desire to join Elena was there. With a sigh, she decided against it.

Elena having her humanity switch off did have its perks; even if it was only for two days. She had enjoyed her doppelgängers desire to be in control of their relationship, though she knew it was never gonna happen. Afterall, Katherine Pierce had a reputation to uphold. The baby vampires crazed obsession with her was also a problem. Where did it come from? Why was Elena infatuated with her when she had her emotions shut off? The more she thought on it, it didn't make any sense.

Vampires were supposed to lose all feelings or remorse for their actions when the switch was flipped. However, this certainly wasn't the case with Elena. How she was able to retain her love for her while her switch was off was unusual. Over the course of five-hundred years, she had never heard of such a thing happening. The sheer thought of Elena wanting to rip Stefan's head off so that she can have her full undivided attention, scared her. When her doppelgänger had spoken those words, it was clear something was definitely not right. Now that she has her emotions back on, she wouldn't have to hear such crazy talk again.

Katherine wouldn't dwell on these thoughts any longer, she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would take over, though it was already early in the morning.

Amid the shower running, Jeremy crept upstairs with a stake in hand. He was going to end his sisters suffering. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw his sister in bed sleeping. His eyes narrow towards the restroom knowing someone is taking a shower. He reverts his attention back to his apparent sleeping sister. As he stalked closer, doubt began to surface. He forcefully shoved it back down and stalked closer to the bed; stake at the ready.

Katherine groaned with her eyes closed. "About time you got out. You were in there for sometime, though I believe you left the water running, babe." she smirked as she shifted in bed.

Jeremy's eyes widen. _She thinks I'm someone else._

The young Gilbert raises the stake in his hand. _Forgive me sister._ He forcefully shoved the wooden stake down upon his sisters chest impaling her. He then hopped on her, straddling her waist to better enforce the amount of pressure he had on it.

Katherine's eyes snapped open and widened to their limits. She eyes her attacker and can see Elena's younger brother crying as he impaled her. As she glances down to her chest, she noticed the wooden stake just barely missed her heart. After overcoming her shock, she shrieked as the pain just now made itself known. "mhm," she groaned in absolute pain. Using her full strength she tried to push him off but couldn't. She was weak.

From the shower, Elena's eyes widen when she picked up the scent of blood. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and exited the restroom. Upon entering her room, she was met with a gruesome sight. Jeremy reverted his attention to the other brunette who was standing by the restroom door.

"Jeremy!" Elena rushed her brother with the purpose of subduing him. But he resisted and she ended up throwing him off Katherine towards the floor. She brings her attention to Katherine and gasped at how close the stake was to her heart. The curly-haired brunettes eyes were snapped shut in anguish.

"Oh my God, Katherine." Elena slowly approached the bed to which her girlfriend lay on. Her hands come up with the purpose of removing the stake.

When she touched the stake, her hand was pushed to the side. "Don't touch it!" Katherine yelled, scared for her life. The stake was too close to her heart, she didn't want to take any chances.

Elena taken aback by the sudden shout, begins to cry. "Katherine, I had no idea Jeremy would do this." she sobbed.

Katherine reaches for the stake and in one swift motion, yanked it out. She glared daggers at the young Gilbert who was now cowering against Elena's bedroom wall. She sped towards him and compelled him to forget the last twenty-four hours.

Elena walked up behind Katherine, wrapped her hands around her waist and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Katherine snorted, not one to easily give in when betrayed. She felt Elena had something to do with the attempted assassination. "And why is that exactly?"

Elena simply buried her nose in the crook of Katherine's neck and whispered, "I had no idea he would try that. Please believe me. I sorta fell asleep standing up within the shower."

Katherine still not turned around, brought one hand up behind her, to feel Elena's face. She gasped when she felt tears falling from her dopplegangers sorry doe eyes. Katherine leaned her head back onto Elena's shoulder trying her best to not cry as well.

With her head leaned on Elena's shoulder, Katherine gazed up towards the ceiling. Doing her best to fight the urge to cry. She almost died today.

"Get dressed, we're going to the Boarding House." Katherine grabbed Elena's hands that were wrapped around her waist and freed herself. She walked downstairs, leaving a stunned Elena to ponder just what happened.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked very rudely.

"in case you've forgotten, I live here." Katherine retorted in the same rude tone. She and Elena walked inside the Boarding House and headed towards her upstairs guest bedroom.

As both girls walked by, he was shocked to see Elena following her. Just as he was about to go up there, his brother stopped him.

Stefan sighed. "Damon, this is one of those time you have to use your head. If you go up there and begin demanding answers as to why Elena is following Katherine, it will only end bad for you."

Damon glanced at his brother, his eyebrows furrowed lightly in confusion. He nods his head and leaves the Boarding House to visit his deceased friend.

Upon entering Katherine's bedroom, Elena gasped at the mess. "Woah. It's messy in here." She stated, causing the curly-haired brunette to roll her eyes and pout.

"My room isn't messy. I've simply set up obstacles for any burglars." she replied with a shrug.

Elena nods her head and smiled, obviously just now figuring out Katherine was not a tidy person. "Yeah..." she responded, taking in the clothes littered all over the floor. "whatever you say."

Katherine began packing up her clothes and shoes; as she was doing this her doppelgänger watched her. This annoyed her. "Elena, you don't have to watch me pack. Why don't you go talk to Damon or Stefan?" she asked feeling uncomfortable under Elena's intent stare.

Elena's eyes widen and quickly close as she turned around. "Right. I'm gonna go apologize to Damon for my recent actions."

As she was leaving the bedroom, Katherine called out her name. "Elena," The curly-haired brunette sped towards her and whispered in her ear. "do not tell Damon of our relationship. He wouldn't understand, not him or your friends."

Elena looked away feeling guilty for having to keep their relationship secret. However, a soothing hand came up to cup her face. "Don't worry. We'll tell them when the time is right. And if they are truly your friends they would understand." Katherine whispered as she placed a soft kiss on her hand, then proceeded to wink playfully. Elena sported a goofy grin at her antics.

Just as Elena left Katherine's bedroom, Stefan appeared. "Lately I've been thinking. There has to be some sort of spell to change Elena back into a human."

* * *

Damon walks through Mystic Falls cemetery. The surrounding fog and chilling atmosphere had the desire affect. It calmed him. Silence was absolute within the cemetery, he'd often come here to relax and gain control of his slipping sanity.

As he reached his destination, he pulled out a bottle of Bourbon. He kneels before the gravestone of his friend, Alaric. "Hey buddy, it's me Damon."

A ghostly figure stood a few feet away from Damon and listened as his friend spoke.

"I failed you. You asked me to watch over Elena and I failed. She's now a vampire." He took a sip of his Bourbon. "I'm such a screw up, aren't I?"

A lone tear fell from Damon's eyes. "I miss you, pal."

_I miss you too_

* * *

Katherine groaned in annoyance. She and Stefan had been arguing over Elena being a vampire. "If you didn't want Elena being a vampire, you shouldn't have given her vampire blood."

"It wasn't my choice!" Stefan surprisingly shouted. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, inwardly scolding himself for losing his temper. Katherine didn't deserve to be yelled at. She was just as worried over the same person he was.

Stefan knew Katherine didn't have the facts yet. "Dr. Meredith Fell was the one who had given her vampire blood." he says with his arms crossed, leaning on the door frame.

**For the second time that day, Katherine's eyes widen to their limits as she thought of Dr. Meredith's words.**  
_"As you can see Katherine, your blood does possess some form of unique powers. I've even saved some lives with it."_

**Stefan's eyes also widened in sheer disbelief as he remembered Katherine's words and his own.**  
_"I've found a doctor in Mystic Falls who is working on a way to synthesize my blood."_  
_"What's the doctor's name that was helping you re-create your blood?" Without fully turning around, Katherine glanced over her shoulder. "Meredith Fell..."  
_  
**Unknown to them, Elena stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands covering her mouth, also remembering Katherine and Stefan's words.**  
_"Why are you back in Mystic Falls anyway?" she asks Katherine.  
"I was visiting a doctor who was supposed to be trying to figure out a way to re-create my blood, but that didn't work out." Katherine replied.  
"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this had happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used vampire blood to heal you." Stefan says.  
"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena."  
"Who's vampire blood do I have?"_

Both Stefan and Katherine looked at one another in complete shock.

Amidst the silence, a single word was spoken. "Fuck," muttered a curly-haired brunette.

* * *

**A/N: How should I go about the sire bond? Should they both enjoy it together or should Elena doubt her feelings for Katherine? Please help!**


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan stared at Katherine with uncertainty. He didn't harbor animosity towards the sassy vampire, but he inwardly questioned her motives and involvement in Elena's transition. Afterall, what are the chances Meredith used Katherine's blood to heal Elena? She could have used another vampire's blood to heal her patients. Though he thought this, his gut instinct knew better; Elena was created from Katherine's blood.

"If this is the case, then maybe Elena has gone off the deep end. It would explain her newfound feelings."

Katherine scowled at what she thought Stefan was implying. "Are you insinuating Elena's feelings for me are fake?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Stefan raised his hands to calm the older vampire. Last thing he wanted was to insult her. "Just a maybe. We don't know if her current feelings for you are real. For all we know, this could be a sire bond of sorts expressing her supposed feelings to you. Not her." he frowned. "I understand you two were together before Damon and I met her."

Katherine's eyes widen. "How do you know that?" she asked, though sounded more like a demand.

"When her switch was flipped, she revealed things of her past to me. I've already told you I'm not gonna tell anyone of your past relationship with her." Stefan says as he noticed Katherine's glare fixated upon him.

_He doesn't know Elena and I are back together? It seems all he knows is she and I were together in the past._ she mused.

"Okay. Why dont we pause and rewind. What do you know of the Sire Bond? I thought it was only a hybrid thing?" Katherine asked in interest.

"Not much, only with what Klaus told me. The person sired will follow his or her master and do whatever they ask of them. Meaning they're completely loyal to their maker."

"Then how would you explain Damon and yourself?" she smirked. "I seem to recall you both being madly in love with me back when you were humans."

Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed. "What Damon and I felt for you wasn't real. You had us compelled. It's sad you're under the illusion we actually loved you at one point. Well maybe Damon did, I'm not sure." he replied in an impolite manner. His words were true, that was all that mattered to him. He had grown tired of her mischievous personality and thought it was troublesome and no matter how many times he reminded her, his words never seemed to get through to the curly-haired brunette. Katherine always denied the truth. Somewhere inside her delusional mind, she truly believed he and Damon loved her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "That's why last night you kissed me while I was asleep?" Her eyebrows raised in question with her accusation. She was enjoying the look of inner turmoil written over his features. While she had been pleased with his affections towards her, she wanted to know why he had done so. Stefan glanced around the room and sighed; he simply glared at the curly-haired brunette, unable to voice reason for his shocking action.

"Well, Stefan? What's the matter? Kat got your tongue?" Katherine teased as she broke into a fit of giggles. She remained playful in nature, always eager to initiate a game; more preferably, a mind game, and this game in particular is what she excelled at.

Elena leaned her head back against the wall as she continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. The young brunette sported a stoic expression on the outside, but on the inside she was struggling with the sheer possibility of Stefan's words being true. Was she sired to Katherine? Is this why she feels the need to be near her?

_Are my current feelings for Katherine real or are they simply being forced upon me by this supposed Sire Bond?_

Elena shakes her head and uses her enhanced speed to exit the Boarding House.

"I'll be back, gonna make a phone call and hopefully get some answers." The curly-haired brunette spoke as she left the Boarding House and wandered into the nearby woods for privacy.

* * *

Bonnie sat legs crossed at her ankles with her Grimoire in hands. These past few weeks had been rough on her friends and herself. The ancestors were furious of her betrayal. They had wanted her to work with Esther to destroy her children and restore balance to the world. Instead, she chose to save Klaus's life and transferred his essence within Tyler's body. Only temporarily of course, nothing permanent. With Klaus's death, Stefan would die. She didn't want that to happen.

The massacre of the vampire race would undoubtedly mark the birth of a new era; an era without blood sucking creatures of the night. This is the reason the ancestors punished her and are refusing to allow her to channel their magic.

However, she was an obstinate witch. Her practice of magic, though difficult without the aid of her ancestors, was still possible. No giving up.

Here she sat crossed legged on the floor of her living room, trying her best to invoke the element of fire to light the candle that was placed before her. Upon failing the act of manipulating fire, she decided to rest for the day. Unable to light the candle brought back fond memories of her days as a novice witch. Eventually she'd be able to return to her former glory.

Her keen senses suddenly alert her to a vampire near the proximity of her home. Just as she stood from her spot, her doorbell rang. Upon opening the door with cautiousness, she was greeted by her best friend.

Elena smiled in relief when Bonnie opened the door. She wanted to see how her friend was doing. Last they had spoken was during Klaus's downfall.

"Bonnie! It's been a few weeks since we've talked!" Elena yelled, a huge grin plastered on her face from seeing her friend.

"Elena! Hey girl! Sorry, I haven't been around. Been trying to get my witch mojo back." she winks, causing Elena to laugh softly.

"I really have missed you Bonnie. A lot has changed within these last couple of days."

As Elena's choice of words were said, Bonnie felt disgusted with herself for having kept her relationship with her brother a secret. Elena was her best friend and she was dating her brother. She no longer sees him as Elena's kid brother, but as a man. He even has the body of one. She blushed inwardly as perverted thoughts flooded the confines of her brain.

Elena was also thinking of her and Katherine's secret relationship. How would her friends react? She simply didn't know.

Bonnie smiled at her friend. "Come inside. We have much catching up to do."

* * *

Katherine strolled into the woods, just far enough for her phone call. An Original vampire was her best bet for answers. She shrugged off the feeling of discomfort as she placed the call. Her head craned back as she gazed at the falling leaves of a tree, awaiting for her call to be answered.

"I'm rather surprised you have the audacity to call me, Katerina. Last we spoken you were plotting to destroy my brother." A firm voice spoke.

Katherine frowned at his tone of voice. "I'm sorry Elijah, I really am." she mumbled.

Elijah sighs, he can't remain mad at his Katerina. She had every right to feel the way she did towards his family. It was they who ruined her life. His brother held a strong unreasoning desire for revenge. He himself had done what he could to sway Klaus's mind into giving Katerina his pardon.

Katherine scowled at the silence over his end of the phone. "Elijah, you there?" she asked as her face became flushed with anger and embarrassment at the thought of him hanging up.

Elijah smiled happily as he heard her voice. He could picture a pout forming on her features, followed by a temper tantrum.

"Rest assured, I am still here. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? I trust you're living a life full of contentment, no?" he asked, his tone radiating genuine concern.

"Oh my, Elijah. Don't tell me you're worried about me?" she asked seductively, causing the Original vampire to sigh aloud.

"Of course I'm worried about you. I always am. I'm well aware how many enemies you've made over the years." he smiled sadly.

Katherine smiled at Elijah's display of kindness. He's always been good to her. She was sure that if he wasn't so loyal to Klaus, that he and she would've had something special going on between them. However, the noble Elijah always set his family above anything or anyone; that includes her.

Katherine smirked flirtatiously, though he couldn't see it. "My Noble Lord Elijah, I had forgotten how caring you were for me. I trust the suit is doing you wonders with the ladies these days?" she inquired with authentic curiosity.

Elijah cleared his throat, obviously not expecting his Katerina to ask a question about his everyday life. "There have been a few women over these recent years."

"They wouldn't know how to please a man with your caliber to begin with." Katherine snorted in distaste, prompting Elijah to smile over his end of the phone.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Katerina. Also, flattery will get you nowhere," he quipped. "Now I believe we have gotten off topic."

"I have questions regarding the sire bond."

Elijah's ears perked up in interest. "What do you wish to know?" he asked with interest.

"Elena died and came back as a vampire due to my blood being injected into her system. She's deeply in love with me. Stefan and I were wondering if it's actual love or a bond of sorts keeping her attached to me." As soon as she asked her question she felt her heart beat begin to rise. If anyone knew if a sire bond existed, it would be an Original.

Elijah's eyes widen in shock. First he discovers the lovely Elena has met her untimely demise, then is risen as a vampire who holds strong feelings for Katerina. He clears his throat, "A vampire only bonds to their sire when they have feelings for whoever that person is, before they turn. Human feelings." His eyes narrow at the fact of Elena already loving Katherine before her death. "It seems you left out vital information." he stated in an impassive tone of voice.

Katherine smirked as she leaned on a tree. "How astute of you," she says with silent praise. "Anything else I should know?"

"When a human loves a vampire, and is turned by that vampire's blood, they may experience the sire bond, due to the emotions that they have felt being amplified by their transition, and do their best to please their sire. Hence, sire bonds between vampires normally aren't platonic. The bond is at its strongest when the Sire is within the presence of the Sired. And most importantly, the Sire bond only amplifies how you act, not how you feel." explained Elijah.

"Okay. That explains many things, however, when she flipped the switch she somehow was able to cling to her love for me, and that doesn't make sense. I was under the assumption a vampire loses all traces of love and remorse with their switch flipped, but in Elena's case she held onto her love for me and defended me from a lunatic Damon."

Elijah was once again taken aback. He himself have never heard of such a thing happening. "Your guess is as good as mine," he says.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I am, Katerina."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she sneered in anger.

Elijah rolled his eyes and voiced his thoughts. "This _Katherine_ façade you have going for you is renowned. According to the information I've gathered, you lie, cheat and betray; all for the sake of survival. Pardon me, I left out manipulation, that's also one of your more well-known attributes. You're also aren't afraid to use your _assets_ to get what you want." he added.

Katherine stood surprised at Elijah's words. She wanted to shout at him and deny all of it, but they were all true. This was her now, she changed for the sake of survival just as he said, but upon hearing the truth hurt coming from him. She felt ashamed of herself. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to process any type of comeback.

Elijah sighed in disgust with his words. "My sincerest apologies Katerina, you didn't deserve that." Although he enjoyed their phone call up until now, he was certain his words stung her deeply. "You there?" he asked upon not hearing any smart remark.

Katherine's left hand held her stomach as she leaned her head back against a tree. The horrible truth behind his words hurt her deeply. "Yeah," came her void response. She abruptly ended the phone call and stared up towards the sky. She watched as a flock of birds flew over the tree she leaned against. Sometimes she wished she had wings of her own; the ability to fly away and be free and live freely out in the open without having to look out for her nemesis, Klaus.

She was no longer the damsel in distress Katerina. No. She was the elusive Katherine Pierce, who happened to be very cunning; that along with her mischievous personality is what defined her. Often she had always believed herself to be impermeable, however, Elijah's harsh truthful words brought her back to reality. Underneath her five-hundred years of existence, she was just a girl; a naïve girl who changed for the worst.


End file.
